Forest
by natsuri1416
Summary: .El ataque de un akuma provocó que Marinette saliera herida, pero ella ha había sido herida al ser abandonada por sus amigos. Bueno, todos excepto uno. Y durante su misión de revelar las mentiras de Lila irá conociendo nuevos aliados. (Summary y portada actualizadas)
1. Forest b

_**hands held higger will be on fire, singing songs that nobody wrotte**_

Todos estaban saliendo corriendo de la escuela, por un incendio el cual de provocado por un Akuma el cual nadie sabe quién podría ser.

Bueno solo dos personas sabía, Adrien Agrestte y Marinette Dupain Cheng, pero la segunda aún estaba encerrada en un salón a nada de perder su transformación.

Les explicaré con calma que fue lo que sucedió.

Al parecer lila había hecho de las suyas y había provocado un incendio por qué volvió a permitir que howkmoth la volviera a akumatizar, está vez el Akuma se llamaba dame de feu. Su poder era controlar el fuego a su voluntad.

En cuanto chat noir y ladybug llegaron noto que traían compañía, fueron a traer a Rena Rouge, a Carapaece y a Queen Bee. Esto era genial para lila.

-¡Dame de feu porfavor detente ya! Estás dañando a personas inocentes por esto- grito ladybug intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero lo único que recibió fue una risa burlona.

-Aay ladybug...no le importa dañar personas mientras tú salgas herida- y al decir eso apareció una pequeña bola de fuego que parecía indefensa, pero al lanzar contra las héroes estos tuvieron que esquivarla ya que al tocar alguna superficie está explotaba provocando que la pequeña flama que fue lanzada se expandiera.

Así estuvieron un evitando las esferas que les lanzaban.

Luego de una ardua pelea en donde todos tuvieron que usar su poder especial, bueno solo tres.

Queen Bee y Carapaece no lo usaron, creian que lila habia salido de ahí junto con todos, ya que el plan era que todos salieran para que ladybug usará su poder de miraculous ladybug para arreglar todo, pero antes de poder salir lila regreso sin ser vista por los héroes y la empujó dentro de un salón dejándola encerrada, cabe mencionar que el salón estaba ya en llamas así que se imaginan lo peligroso de todo.

-¿Que demonios?- intento abrir la puerta pero está estaba atascada desde afuera. -Oigan no es gracioso- empezó a golpear la puerta con su hombro con la intención de abrir pero nada.

-Lo siento ladybug-esa voz, ¿Lila tanto la odiaba como para hacer eso? -pero por esta vez te dejare aquí encerrada, ni tu estúpido poder te ayudara- y luego de decir eso salió fingiendo que la habían dejado atrás todos los héroes.

Chat Noir estaba revisando que todos los héroes estuvieran bien, pero noto que faltaba alguien.

-Un segundo...¿Donde esta my lady?- pregunto asustado viendo a todas partes, al decir eso los demás tuvieron la misma reacción.

-Estoy segura que estaba detrás de mi- comento Queen Bee asustada pero ninguno la había visto salir ahora que recuerdan.

-Aay dios-exclamo Rena Rouge cubriendo su boca asustada- ¿no creen que siga adentro, o si?-

Al decir eso chat noir se asustó y entro a la escuela la cual las llamas ya estaban siendo apagadas por los bomberos que llegaron a tiempo.

Chat noir empezó a buscar a ladybug desesperado.

-!LADYBUG! ¡PORFAVOR RESPONDE O ALGO!- gritaba asustado y preocupado ya que si algo le pasaba a su lady este iba a morir también por eso.

Gracias a sus orejas de gato escucho algo, una tos, de inmediato entro al que es su salón o mejor dicho era, y noto que la puerta de este estaba atorado desde afuera con un mueble o algo.

-¿¡My lady estás ahí!?- grito asustado mientras movía el mueble escuchando el primer anuncio de que se iba a transformar.

-C-ch-chat...-escucho la voz muy débil de la chica y al fin quitó el mueble abriendo la puerta para sacarla.

-My lady vámonos este lugar...-pero se quedó sin palabras, la que estaba ahí no era ladybug, era su amiga Marinette, pero, ¿ella había salido antes de la escuela no?

Pero su cerebro trabajo a una velocidad muy rápida llegando una idea muy alocada pero desgraciadamente era la realidad, marinette era su lady, porque el mismo se aseguró de dejar a marinette en un lugar seguro, y la única que estaba adentro era ladybug.

Sin esperar más o mejor dicho pensar mas, cargo a Marinette como pudo y salió de la escuela notando como algunas ambulancias estaban ahí, como agradecía eso.

Los demás héroes se habían destransformado y al ver chat noir salía se a acercaron para preguntarle de ladybug, pero al ver a quién tenía en brazos se olvidaron de eso.

Alya estaba pálida.

¿Porque la que fue su mejor amiga estaba herida? ¿Qué le había sucedio?

Y mientras pensaba noto como algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos estando muy preocupada y sentía un nudo en el cuello ya que cuando los sacaron ninguno le tomo importancia si ella había salido o no por estar aún molesta con ella.

Nono estaba igual que su novia, la gran diferencia es que el no estaba llorando y solo se limitó a abrazar alya para que está llorara en su pecho mientras el pensaba

¿Cómo es que marinette estaba ahí si entre Adrien y el la vieron salir junto con los demás?

Un segundo, claro ya recordó,a el tampoco le importo buscar a marinette o fijarse si ella había salido.

Y bueno Chloe estaba igual de preocupada, por mucho que molestará a marinette, no significa que no se asuste por verla en ese estado.

Y es que ella si alcanzo a ver qué Adrien la llevo a un lugar más seguro cerca de su hogar, ¿cómo es que llego ahí dentro?

Chat Noir miró a todos con tristeza y decepción, ya que sabía que ellos ni se habian preocupado en saber si marinette estaba a salvo, asi que tomo aire para calmarde y se llevo a marinette a una ambulancia.

-Tengan- comento chat noir a los paramédicos dándoles a marinette con mucho dolor.

-Muchas gracias chat noir- comento el paramédicos poniendo a marinette en la camilla colocándole al instante una máscara de oxígeno.

Antes que se la llevarán había tomado la mano de marinette y se acercó a ella besando su frente.

-Vas a estar bien...my lady- y luego de eso vio como la subieron a la ambulancia.

Escucho la última alarma de su miraculous y fue a esconderse escuchando el último pitido y volvió a ser Adrien.

-Valla esa chica si estaba muy loca no crees ch...- plagg se calló al notar que su portador cubría su cara, parecía enojado.

-Hey era broma-comento el kwami acercándose a él. -Sabes que suelo bromear en momentos...-

Pero cuando vio bien noto unas lágrimas en los ojos de su portador, estaba llorando, y el kwami sospechaba porque por lo cual se colocó en su cabeza y restregó su cabeza con su cabello.

-Debi darme cuenta plagg...ladybug, my lady, es marinette y ella, ella estuvo sufriendo por culpa de de...-

Plagg callo en cuenta de cómo sufría su portador por lo que se puso frente a él y por primera vez lo vio muy serio.

-Escucha chico esto no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de esa chica que han akumatizado mucho y de tus compañeros, ellos no se fijaron si está Mari...-tosio unas cuentas burbujas y rodó los ojos molesto. -Que la portadora de tikky haya salido o que estuviera a salvó, tu en cambio te fijaste y te arriesgaste a volver a entrar y salvarla-

Adrien vio a su kwami sorprendido por dos razones, una era la primera vez que lo veía sería y segundo que el pequeño gato tenía razón.

Así que limpio sus ojos y sonrió como pudo viendo a plagg más tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, gracias por es plagg- abrió su camisa para que se escondiera.

Salió de su escondite notando como todos sus compañeros estaban preocupados por lo que pasó con marinette, pero él estaba molesto por eso, ya que si de verdad estuvieran preocupados no la habrían abandonado, así que el le haría una visita especial al hospital cuando se arreglará todo en la escuela.

**hey volví! bueno esta historia me base en la cancion de twenty one piltos y en parte tambien en el capitulo de chamaleon, se que ya esta muy usado pero ontentare basarme mas en las canciones qje me gustan, por lo que talvez esta historia sea algo larga y haga sufrir un poco a marinette, asi que como siempre...si les gusto ya saben qje hacer y acepto sugerencias ya sea de canciones o para mejorar la historia c': **


	2. I know

**I know**

**_I know_**

**_You cut me loose in contradiction_**

Después del ataque del Akuma la escuela quedó en pésimas condiciones, ya que ladybug no pudo usar su lucky charm para poder arreglar todo.

Por lo que todos debían volver a sus hogares, pero había una cosa o mejor dicho una persona que había provocado que todos los alumnos de Miss Bustier estuvieran preocupados y más que nada arrepentidos.

Marinette ahora estaba en el hospital y todo porque ninguno de los chicos se fijó si ella había salido.

Bueno excepto Adrien y Chloe, pero eso era otra cosa y claro Lila que si se fijó que Adrien la llevo a un lugar más seguro y eso la hizo enfurecer más, ya que por alguna razón ella después de ser desakumatizada recuerda todo.

Pero bueno primero explicaré que pasó cómo para que todos ignoracen a marinette de esa manera.

Lo que pasó es que Lila hizo de las suyas e inventó varias cosas que según Marinette le dijo por mensaje, una de ellas es que según ella no debería estar en la escuela y cosas así.

Lila había dicho todo eso mientras marinette no estaba ya que llego tarde ese día.

Todo por levantarse tarde claro, pero al llegar nunca se espero que sus compañeros y sus amigas le hecharan en cara cosas que ella no tenía idea de que pasaba.

Intento preguntar qué de que hablaban pero nadie le hizo caso, decidieron ignorarla y dejarla sola y triste excepto Adrien y Chloe los cuales sabían que esas cosas eran mentira.

Más que nada porque supuestamente ese mensaje fue enviado ayer y ayer debido a un trabajo en equipo en el cual le tocó con Adrien y Chloe los tres tuvieron que reunirse en la casa de esta última para realizarlo, y como era un trabajo de exposición ellos sabían que marinette para nada saco su celular para hacer tal cosa, ya que estaba más concentrada en reclamarle a Chloe que no trabajaba y en terminar su parte de la exposicion la cual para fortuna de todos era sobre música y a ellos les había tocado hablar sobre la música rock.

La rubia se quejaba de que según esa música eran puros gritos y todo eso, pero gracias a Luka ellos pidieron saber más de ese género, y para impresión de ambos chicos a Chloe legustó una banda en especial llamada placebo no explico porque pero Adrien se daba una idea ya qur una canción en especial llamada _*i know _fue con algo que ambos se sintieron identificados.

Ademas cabe mencionar que se quedaron hasha altas hotas de la noche, y Adrien acompalo a Marinette, y durante el trayecto al hogar de la franco china ella no saco su celular para enviar algún mensaje o algo parecido.

Así que ese día marinette además de llegar tarde por despertarse con su quinta alarma, llego tarde también por buscar un pequeño collage que entre todos hicieron.

Pero regresando al tema que debía explicar, después de que todos la abandonaran marinette se puso triste y Miss Bustier al llegar y ver a su mejor alumna así de deprimida se preocupó. Le pregunto si se encontraba bien y lo único que marinette contesto fue que debía ir al baño.

Fue al baño pero hawkmoth había detectado sus pensamientos negativos, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para tener una actitud algo positiva y el Akuma se alejó, terminando en nuestra querida italiana lila.

Y bueno el resto ya lo saben.

Así que por eso mismo ahora todos estaban pensando en si ir a visitarla o no.

En el caso de Adrien el se había apartado de todos esperando al Gorilla para que lo recogiera, quería visitar a Marinette, obvio que si, pero no con ellos, ya convencería a su padre que la dejara ir a verla.

Y mientras Adrien estaba en sus pensamientos no noto como Chloe se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro haciendo que la viera algo sería.

-Adrieb...Adrien, se que quieres ver a Marito..Marinette así que puedo intentar convencer a tu padre para que los dos vallamos a verla-

Adrien se sorprendo de oír a su mejor amiga decir eso, un segundo...

-¿Porque quieres ir tía verla Chloe?- pregunto Adrien viéndola con clara desconfianza, algo que le dolió q la rubio de hecho.

-Hay adriebo yo solo quiero verla para reclamarle que por su culpa perdimos la calificación de la exposición- comento la rubia cuando la realidad es que ella por primera vez se preocupó de ella, ya que noto como Adrien se puso al ver que todos la ignoraban, y ella sabía que la culpable era esa Lila.

Adrien sabía que Chloe le ocultaba algo, pero por primera vez noto que era para algo bueno, así que sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Esta bien Chloe- contesto un poco más calmado Adrien notando como su limusina llegó se acercó a esta para entrar pero se detuvo y volteó a ver a Chloe que le sonrió de forma honesta como hacía mucho no hacía, así que volteó a ver a su chófer se metió solo para pedirle algo y volvió a salir llendo con Chloe y tomando su mano.

-Quisiera que me acompañaras Chloe- Chloe sospechaba para que quería que ella fuera así que afirmó con la cabeza y vio como sabrina estaba con los demás para organizar lo de ir con marinette.

Frunció un poco el ceño y acompaño a Adrien a su limusina sin notar como cierta castaña los veía con clara molestia porque ambos iban juntos.

-Lila, ¿tú también quieres acompañarnos para ver a Marinette?-pregunto la inocente Rose viendo a Lila con una expresión de tristeza.

Lila volteo a ver a Rose y puso su mejor cara de preocupación siendo capaz de causar mas tristeza a todos.

-Lo siento chicos, me gustaria ir pero debo ir con mis padres a un evento y no puedo faltar-otra mentira más de lila.

Pero que causo que todos le creyeran y fueran directo al hospital dejando a la italiana molesta porque aún todos querían a Marinette, pero ella se encargaria de que eso ya no pasara mas.

Mientras en la limosina Adrien intentaba estar tranquilo mientras Chloe hablaba con su padre para pedirle, no corrijo, exigirle que de alguna forma y otra consiguiera una persona que fuera buena hackeando porque por mucho que le doliera su orgullo, ella haría algo con tal de arreglar lo que le había pasado a Marinette.

Adrien sonreía un poco sin que lo notará nadie ya que estaba orgulloso que por una vez Chloe hiciera algo bueno sin que el le dijera algo.

Al llegar a la recidencia Agrestte Adrien bajo primero y le ayudo a Chloe a bajar y ambos entraron para ver qué ahí estaba su padre viéndolo con su mirada fría.

-Buenas tardes señorita Chloe, ¿A qué debo que nos venga a visita?- comento Gabriel mientras bajaba de las escaleras y se acercaba a ambos jóvenes.

-Señor agreste vengo a preguntarle o mejor dicho pedirle de favor que nos deje ir a ver a una compañera nuestra, debido al ataque del Akuma ella quedó herida y en este instante está en el hospital-

Gabriel se sorprendió de ver que Chloe le pidiera eso, usualmente cuando iba solo le pedía ir con Adrien a cualquier lugar solo por estar con el y le parecía una molestia.

Iba a negarse pero al oír el nombre de la joven Dupain Cheng arqueo una ceja y volteó a ver a su asistente.

-La joven Dupain Cheng, ¿Es la que ganó el concurso del bombín no es así?-

-Asi es señor, es compañera de Adrien-

Después de que su asistente dijera eso, recordó que después de que purificará su Akuma el poder de ladybug no hizo nada por lo cual se sintió algo culpable, no debió mandar a esta chica lila otravez.

-¿En que hospital se encuentra?-

Después que dijo eso Adrien y Chloe se vieron sonriendo y le explicaron lo que sucedió.

Luego de máximo una hora de explicarle lo sucedido en el ataque del Akuma, claro omitiendo que ellos se encargaron ese akuma y de lo que habían acusado a marinette lo cual provocó que nadie se diera cuenta si estaba a salvo o no más que ellos dos.

Gabriel les dijo que si podían ir, pero con la condición de que el fuera igual.

Y así fue como los dos rubios y el Agrestte mayor fueron al hospital, obvio antes preguntaron Nathaly marco al hospital asegurarse que los demás compañeros de marinette no estaban, para que no hubiera problemas.

**En esta historia quiero cambiar la forma en que ven a Chloe, yo creo que como ella y adrien son mejores amigos ella seria capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado.****El grupo que mencione en este capítulo si existe, es un grupo de rock y justo hay una canción qje wr llama _i know_ al ver la letra senti que adrien y chloe se identificarian con ella.****Asi que sin mas ojala les gustara la historia y ya saben, pueden darme sugerencias de canciones que podrían darme inspiración oafa está historia y sugerencias para mejorar la historia ;) **


	3. Burn

**Oh it doesn't matter how you hide**

**Find you if we're wanting to**

**So slide back down and close your eyes**

**Sleep a while**

**You must be tired..."**

Ese día marinette tuvo muchas emociones, agradecía tener a tikky para controlarse un poco.

Luego de purificar al Akuma Marinette solo recuerda que fue encerrada en su salón y luego de eso nada.

Recién había despertado en el hospital y al abrir sus ojos se sorprendió de haber visto ahí a sus padres.

-¿Q-que me sucedió?- pregunto con algo de nervios y al momento que sus padres la oyeron hablar se acercaron rápidamente a ella abrazandola.

-Ooh mi niña estás bien-comento su madre abrazandola con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Mama...dime qué pasó porfavor- comento algo aturdida y se sento en cuanto sus padres dejaron de abrazarla.

-Este chat noir te trajo aquí. Al parecer no pudiste salir de tu escuela a tiempo y quedaste atrapada- dijo su padre sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la camilla de su hija.

Al oír eso Marinette abrió los ojos como platos y recordó lo que sucedió ese día.

Y se rompió, empezó a llorar al recordar las miradas de sus compañeros cuando no la dejaron explicar lo del mensaje, como sus amigos le dieron la espalda por creer algo que ella no hizo.

Su madre se preocupó más y tomó la mano de su hija transmitiendo le ese cariño de madre que ella necesitaba.

-Marinette cariño, ¿Qué sucede te duele algo?- comentaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo que la veían más preocupados.

Marinette no quería hacer que se preocuparan más y causar problemas así que tomo aire y vio a ambos adultos y bajo la vista intentando buscar las palabras para explicar todo.

-E-esta bien, les explicaré lo que paso-

Le tomo al menos media hora explicar lo sucedido en la escuela y dar una excusa lo más decente posible para explicar lo de porque seguía adentro de la escuela aún durante el ataque del Akuma, para esto Marinette les dijo que ninguno había visto si salió más que Adrien pero creyó oír unos gritos así que entró para salvar a una chica que seguía adentro y de repente sintió que alguien la empujó a un salón y de ahí no recordaba nada.

Sus padres no podían pensar cómo es que los que creían amigos de su hija la habían dejado a su suerte.

Así que ambos le dieron un abrazo fuerte pero en ese instante entro el doctor con una enfermera y se acercó a los Dupain Cheng para revisar a Marinette.

-Me alegro que este despierta jovencita- comento el doctor acercándose a la chica para hacerle una rápida revisión y la enfermera le cambiaba unas cosas.

Todo estaba bien hasta que escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

-Bueno señores parece que su hija tiene visitas-comento el doctor mientras terminaba la última revisión y se acercó a la puerta junto a la enfermera.

-La señorita Linn será su enfermera- dijo el doctor viendo a la joven enfermera.

La chica no se veía de más de 21, era una joven de cabello blanco, algo inusual a decir verdad pero no juzgo, su vestimenta era la de típicas enfermeras, excepto por un pequeño detalle, se notaba que usaba suéter de manga larga y marinette noto que tenía un pequeño tatuaje, o bueno eso creía, en la muñeca derecha.

Luego de que el doctor dijera eso volteó a ver a los adultos e hizo una reverencia, al parecer ella tenia la rara costumbre de hacer eso si veia personas orientales, pero claro no por falta de respeto.

-Es un gusto ayudarlos señores Dupain Cheng- dijo la enfermera poniéndose de pie y viendo a la familia con una ligera sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias doctor y señorita Linn- comento Sabine notando como ambos se retiraban.

Pero al momento que el doctor y la enfermera se fueron, los compañeros de marinette se asomaron un poco por la puerta llevando unos cuantos arreglos de flores.

-Buenas tardes señores Dupain Cheng, ¿Podemos pasar?- pregunta alya la cual era la que estaba a la cabeza de todos.

Sabine al ver a los compañeros de su hija y recordando lo que sucedió frunció por un segundo el ceño pero se relajo y tomó la mano de su hija para que ésta no se sintiera inquieta.

Y valla que se sentía inquieta, recordar todo lo que le hicieron y como no les importo si ella estaba a salvo. Era muy incómodo para ella que ellos estuvieran ahí, pero claro, ella sabía que solo estaban ahí por lástima.

Marinette vio a sus padres y luego a la puerta apretando un poco la mano de su madre.

-Adelante, pueden pasar- dijo la azabache sorprendiendo a sus padres, pero ellos no iban a interferir. Solo lo harían si era necesario.

Todos los compañeros de marinette fueron pasando uno por uno dejando los regalos que habían llevado en un pequeño mueble que había ahí.

-Aay Marinette- dijo alya acercándose a ella para abrazarla, pero sus padres no se lo permitieron.

Alya se asustó por ver a los padres de su amiga muy serios, eso era raro.

Pero no se dejó intimidar y se colocó cerca de ella viendo a la que era mejor amiga preocupada.

-Marinette lamento no haberme dado cuenta, bueno todos que no nos dimos cuenta que estabas aún adentro o no-

Marinette alzó su vista y la posicionó en sus compañeros.

Todos al ver la mirada de la que era su amiga se estremecieron, su mirada de veía algo apagada, y no se notaba la alegría que ella solía transmitir.

Con solo esa mirada todos se sintieron más arrepentidos y sintieron más culpa de la que ya sentían.

-No se disculpen por eso-dijo la chica volviendo a bajar la vista.

-Claro que si lo sentimos Marinette- sino rosita colocándose junto a Alya.

-En parte es nuestra culpa que estés aqui-le siguió Mylenne colocándose junto a rose.

Juleka solo se acercó a rose y vio a Marinette arrepentida diciendo solo un lo siento.

-Debimos fijarnos todos pero es que estábamos tan molestos por pues lo que hiciste- dijo Alix acercándose un poco con las demás chicas.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Marinette se abrazo a si misma y se acostó dándoles la espalda a todos.

Todos quisieron acercarse pero los padres de la chica no querían permitirlo, ya fue suficiente con que primero le dieran la espalda y ahora le reclamaban por eso.

-Lo siento chicos es mejor que se retiren para dejar descansar a Marinette-

Sabine se colocó de pie no permitiendo que nadie más hablara y acompaño a todos los compañeros de su hija a la salida.

Tom fue el único que se quedó con su hija cuando todos los demás se fueron y acarició el cabello de su pequeña, no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a Marinette.

El señor Dupain cuando escucho todo lo que le sucedió a su hija se sintió terrible, no quería permitir que nadie dañará a su Marinette.

Intento mantener sus pensamientos en calma para no dejar que lo akumatizaran como sucedió con papa Garou.

El quería estar cerca para apoyar a su hija siendo el mismo Tom.

-Animate mi niña, todo se resolverá te lo aseguro- el mayor la abrazo luego de que dijo eso y su hija se volteó abrazandolo con fuerza empezando a llorar un poco.

Aunque no lo admitiera por temor a preocupar más a sus padres, le dolía, le dolía que sus amigos la abandonaran.

Antes de si quiera poder hacer algo escucharon que nuevamente tocaban la puerta y nuevamente permitieron la entrada.

Al principio entro Sabine y luego pasaron Adrien, Chloe y el señor Agrestte para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Q-que pero...que hacen aquí?- pregunto la azabache algo nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que ellos también fueran a reclamarle.

-Aay Dupain Cheng esa pregunta es ridícula absolutamente ridícula- dijo Chloe cruzando sus brazos. -Osea vinimos a visitarte para saber cómo seguías y todo- respondio la rubia sorprendiendo a todos ahí presentes.

-La verdad nos preocupamos, estoy seguro que te había dejado en un lugar seguro Mari-comento Adrien bajando la vista arrepentido.

-No calma Adrien, no fue tu culpa-dijo rápidamente Marinette antes de hacer que adrien se sintiera peor.

-Haber Dupain Cheng dinos porque nuevamente estabas ahi dentro, cuando yo vi como mi _adriebo _te llevo a un lugar seguro- dijo Chloe molesta.

Más no era una molestia como berrinche, cosa que sororendio a la familia Dupain Cheng.

Más bien era una molestia pero por preocupación de que ella estaba todavia en la escuela durante el ataque.

-Y-yo...la verdad Chloe entre porque crei oir a alguien que seguia ahi dentro y decidi entrar para verificar-

Eso fue suficiente para calmar a todos pero Gabriel seguía sintiendose culpable, no deboo mandar a esa chica Lila nuevamente.

Pero todos seguían con la duda, bueno me corrijo casi todos, seguían con la duda de porque ladybug no uso su poder para curar a todos.

Pero bueno eso se lo preguntarán después, ahorita lo importante era hacer que ella se sintiera birn.

Y lo lograron, ya que ella no se sentía tan sola ahora que noto que al menos tenia 2 personas que le creian, a su familia y a tikky.

Pero aun asi le dolia que sus amigos la abandonaran, pero eso ahorita no le iba a importar.

**ok este capítulo use una cancion llamada burn como pueden ver, esta canción es de una película llamada el cuervo, la película no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, pero la canción vi la letra y me llegó la inspiración para esto, ya que la escena en la que sale esta cancion el principal promete hacer lo necesario pata vengar a su novia difunta, y en este caso me vino la idea de que la familia de Marinette, Adrien y Chloe seríab los que la ayudaría.****ooh y antes que lo olvidé, alguien me dio sugerencias de grupos y entre ellos estaba _the cure _asi que esta cancion es de ese grupo y le agradezco la sugerencia.****tambien muchos me han dicho que quieren que lila pague por lo que hizo, tengan paciencia que apenas llegare a esa parte y veran lo que le pasará a lila****pero bueno si quieren que siga xon la historia acepto sugerencias de canciones para inspirarme o ideas paras la historia**


	4. where is my mind

_**Your head will collapse**_

_**But there's nothing in it**_

Luego de esa visita de parte de Chloe, Adrien y el señor Agrestte Marinette se sintió más tranquila y sabía que al día siguiente le harían unas pruebas más y podría irse a casa así que estuvo tranquila esa noche.

Pero no sé esperaba que cierto gatito fuera a visitarla.

Marinette se encontraba oyendo música más específicamente una canción llamada **where is my mind?**de the Pixies.

No había notado la presencia del mínimo hasta que esté le quitó un auricular y se lo coloca en su oreja izquierda sonriendo divertido.

-Valla prrincess si tienes buenos gustos desde mi parecer-

-¡Chat!-grito la azabache viéndolo algo nerviosa.

Creía que le iba a dar un sermón muy largo por haberla encontrado casi inconsciente dentro de un salón en llamas, pero no.

El pequeño gatito decidió guardar su regaño y por ahora sí la música relajaba a Marinette el iba a escucharla con ella, cosa que ánimo a la azabache y se acomodó un poco recargando su cabeza en el hombro de chat.

Así ambos estaban cómodos, chat noir tenía el audífono izquierdo y Marinette el derecho y así estuvieron hasta que acabó la canción.

-Bueno princess esto confirma algo- comento el mínimo retirandlse el auricular.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué confirmaste chaton?- cuestionó la azabache realizando la misma acción que chat noir dejando su celular en un mueble cerca de su cama.

-Que está bella princesa tiene buenos gustos musicales- comento chat noir abrazando a Marinette sorprendiendo a la chica.

-My prrincess tiene buenos gustos puedo estar orgulloso de ella- dijo el mínino abrazandola más causando que una pequeña brisa saliera de la boca de la azabache.

-Bueno al menos a alguien más tiene mis gustos-

Después de esos comentarios empezaron a platicar un poco sobre música.

Ya fuera recomendarse canciones, comentar canciones que les gustan o que no les gustan.

Pero Chat hablaba de eso con ella porque no quería abrumarla, sabía que ella no estaba tan bien, y si, quería regañarla y darle a entender que el ya sabía que era su lady.

Pero prefería verla sonriendo ya después la regañaria.

-Valla prrincess-empezo a decir chat noir mientras ambos volvían a oír música con los audífonos, viendo todas las cosas que le habían ido a llevar sus compañeros.

-Parece que tuviste muchas visitas, ¿No es así?-dijo Chat noir volteando a verla.

-Ooh, ¿Esos regalos?-Marinette se sentía incómoda, quería decirle a chat noir lo que pasó pero creía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Pero el...el se digno a ir a verla y no por lástima, se digno q hablar con ella para animarla, así que mejor devolverle el favor explicándole todo.

-En realidad me los dieron por lástima chaton-comento rápido la azabache bajando la mirada.

Es comentario sorprendió a chat noir, el creía que sus compañeros fueron a verla para disculparse de darle la espalda.

¿Pero que fueran solamente por lástima para mantener su conciencia tranquila?

Eso era algo que el no permitiría.

-Bueno Marinette, seguro no querían que los odiases o algo parecido, pero estoy seguro que entre todas tus visitas uno alguna que te animo-

Marinette sonrió un poco tranquila y le explicó que Chat Noir todo.

Desde lo del mensaje que según todos ella envío a Lila, hasta la visita de Adrien con su padre y Chloe.

Chat Noir estaba feliz de verla algo más tranquila.

Pero de hecho el fue para decirle que si podía usar el Miraculous Ladybug para arreglar las cosas.

A él no le gustaba verla así en el hospital, le recuerda cuando usualmente su madre se ponía mal y debían ir a verla ahí.

Pero no iba a arruinar ese ambiente, seguro cuando Marinette saliera lo haría, confiaba en su princes, en su lady, ambas eran la misma.

Ambos se quedaron tranquilos y estaban a nada de quedarse dormidos hasta que escucharon que la puerta se abría y antes que chat noir pudiera moverse...fue muy tarde.

Ambos chicos vieron a la puerta asustados, ya que la persona que estaba ahí era Linn.

Los padres de Marinette le pidieron personalmente que ella revisará a Marinette si están bien, ya que ellos debían irse y al notar que Linn era buena persona ella aceptó.

-Ooh valla, no sabía que habría una visita más de parte de chat noir- comento sonriendo un poco.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron pero sonrieron tranquilos al ver que ella no iba a hacer nada malo.

-Ooh perdone-empiezo chat colocándose de pie y acercándose a Linn haciendo una reverencia.

-Lamento si causo problemas a mi princess por mi presencia-

Ambas chicas rieron por el comentario del gatito.

Linn se quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme de enfermera dejando notar una playera de una banda que según Luka le dijo a Marinette se llamaba **Korn**

-Bueno, mientras el gato no haya tenido curiosidad en hacerle algún chequeo médico por si solo está bien-

-Lamento todo esto señora Linn si le causa problemas esto pues...-

Linn alzó su mano en señal de que no siguiera y sonrió un poco.

-A mí no me causa problemas amm Marinette, si vino a visitarte es porque el fue quien te llevo a la ambulancia para que te trajeran-

Ese comentario sorprendió a Marinette, no recordaba mucho después de desmayarse pero que el le ayudará le hizo sentirse más tranquila.

-Me mandaron aquí para revisar si estabas bien-

Linn sonrió viendo a ambos chicos y colocó su bolso en su lugar.

-Pero parece que si lo estás, ooh si tus padres me pidieron antes de retirarse que te avisara que al parecer no tendrás clases o algo asi-

-Muchas gracias por avisarme señorita Linn-

Linn solo afirmo h volteó a ver a Chat Noir que estaba muy callado, más de lo normal.

-Espero que no hagas algo para que llamen a seguridad-

-Yo le aseguro señorita que no sería capaz de eso...por ahora-

Ambas chicas rieron un poco y luego de una despedida Linn salió dejando a ambos solos.

-Entonces ¿Suspendieron clases por qué ladybug no pudo usar su poder?- pregunto marinette algo triste ya que ella no uso su poder y por su culpa pasó eso.

-Bueno no te desanimes prrincess-dijo rápidamente chat noir.

-Asi podrás descansar más y talvez ladybug use su poder y arregle todo después-

Antes de que Marinette pudiera decir algo Chat noir saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y se la dió.

-No pude venir en la hora de visitas para darte esto, pero con esto sabrás que estaré contigo siempre-

Marinette se quedó sin palabras.

Abrió la caja y saco un pequeño collar que tenía unas patitas de gato.

-Wow chat es muy...hermoso-

-No tanto como tú princess-

Chat Noir se puso detrás de ella tomando el collar y se lo coloco.

-Bueno princess...es hora de retirarme- dijo chat noir llendo directo a la ventana.

-Ve con cuidado chaton, y...gracias por todo-

Chat Noir no dijo nada solo sonrió y salió por la ventana para empezar a saltar de techo en techo para ir a casa.

Y marinette, bueno, gracias a chat ya tenía a otra persona en quien confiar después de todo.

**otro capítulo, corto pero aqui esta.****en la cancion que puse hoy pues tiene dos versiones, la que use es cover de una pelicula llamada _sucker punch_ en la escena donde sacan esta cancion baby doll la protagonista esta devastada o mejor dicho se desahoga en el baño por lo que perdio y otra chica que esta con ella va a animarla, en este caso baby doll seria Marinette y la otra chica es chat noir.****si se preguntan de linn ella sera importante, es un oc mio y pomgan atención a como es ella con Marinette ya que saldra más adelante con otros ox.****y como siempre si gustan darme sugerencias de canciones las acepto al igual qje sugerencias para la historia.****ooh y antes de, muchos me dicen que quieren que arregle o ponga algo legal por lo que le hizo lila a Marinette pero lo pondre mas adelante con alguna otra cosa. no crean que lila se irá muy tranquila. **


	5. no surprises

_**with no alarms and no surprises please **_

Luego de la visita de chat noir, Marinette se quedó dormida hasta que se despertó siendo apenas las 8 de la mañana.

Tallo sus ojos para aclarar un poco su vista y se sentó estirando se un poco.

Noto que estaba sola, ya que tikky le había dicho que iría con el maestro Fu y volvería hasta la tarde de el siguiente día.

Iba a presionar un botón que le habían dado para llamar a alguna enfermera, pero antes de hacerlo alguien tocó la puerta y ella la vio confusa.

-Adelante-

Para sorpresa de ella la que pasó fue Linn con una pequeña caja la cual reconocio con el logo de la panadería de sus padres.

-Buenos días, lamento haberla despertado- comento apenada Linn entrando para entregarle la caja.

-No no tranquila, de todos modos apenas despierte-

Marinette tomo la caja y sonrió para que Linn no creyera que la despertó.

-Muy bien, sus padres me trajeron esto para usted ya que debían volver al trabajo, como tienen mucho encargos me pidieron que estuviera a cargo de usted hoy-

Marinette sonrió algo triste por un segundo pero luego se animó y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias y por cierto amm n-no m e gusta que me hablen de usted-

Ante ese comentario Linn arqueo una ceja y eso puso nerviosa a Marinette.

-D-digo no es por mala educación es que yo me siento muy nerviosa no digo es que yo-

Antes de seguir escuchó una leve carcajada y noto como Linn extendía su mano a ella sonriendo un poco.

-Mucho gusto, soy Linn Jagger-

Marinette noto que lo que ella quería hacer era que ese nerviosismo que ella tenía se fuera, así que igualmente sonrió y estrecho su mano con la de la enfermera.

-Marinette, mucho gusto-

Cuando soltaron sus manos Marinette le empezó a hacer preguntas algo típicas a Linn.

Cómo su banda favorita, como consiguió ese trabajo entre otras, al igual que Linn le hacía preguntas a ella como sus cosas favoritas, cosas que había diseñado, entre otras cosas.

Ambas chicas estaban tranquilas comiendo las galletas que sus padres le mandaron.

Ya se seguro quieren saber por Linn solo está con Marinette, pues hoy le tocaba descansar pero ella prometió algo a los padres de Marinette así que lo cumpliría.

Estaba vestida con algo por así decirlo simple, estaba con su cabello suelto pero algo alborotado ya que tenía el cabello corto le quedaba bien, tenía una playera de manga larga negra con blanco y un chaleco verde militar sobre esta, y traía un pequeño pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos botines negros.

A simple vista parecía ser una chica ruda, bien Marinette creía eso pero se dió cuenta que no lo era.

-Ok Marinette, tengo una pregunta talvez algo incómoda para ti-

Marinette creía que iba a ser una pregunta sobre la visita de chat noir pero aún así afirmó con la cabeza aceptando que hiciera la pregunta.

-¿Dime cómo terminaste dentro de ese salón tuyo? Tus padres me dieron una vaga explicación a mi y al doctor pero creo que esa fue mentira, ¿no es así?-

Marinette sentía que el alma se le escapó, pero al notar que ella lo hacía paga talvez ayudarla o eso pensaba, así que vio a Linn algo nerviosa y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno lo que sucedió es que, si como le comenté a mis padres que oí un grito entre para ver, pero antes de si quiera salir sentí que alguien me empujaba-

Eso hizo molestar un poco a Linn pero le dió una seña para que siguiera.

Marinette tomo aire y bajo la vista arrugando un poco la colcha con la que estaba tapada.

-Pero lo que no les dije a mis padres es que después de que me empujarán una chica llamada Lila Rossi fue la que me encerró y...-

-¿L-lila...que?-

Pregunto Linn cambiando su tono de voz a uno más molesto. Cosa que sorprendió a Marinette y está repitió el nombre.

Linn al oír ese nombre sintió como la bilis subió a su garganta y tomo aire para controlarse un poco y luego vio a todas partes para después ver a Marinette.

-Te diré algo Marinette, a esa chica Lila por desgracia la conozco-

-Espero, ¿Cómo la conoces si ella es menor que tú?-

Esa pregunta hizo que Linn arquera una ceja pero calmo y le explicó todo con calma a Marinette.

Al parecer Linn tenía un hermano menor, Alex, el es muy penoso así que Lila quiso aprovechar eso cuando iba con Alex en otra escuela.

Pero lo que ella no esperaba es que Álex no era lo que aparentaba, quiso engañar a su hermano diciendo que ella conocía a una persona que el admira mucho y que al menos el por una vez conoció.

El no callo así que le dijo que si iba a mentir que lo hiciera en otra parte, pero Lila después de eso se enojó con el y le hizo la vida imposible.

-¿Cómo que la vida imposible?- pregunto Marinette interesada en la historia.

-Pues ¿por dónde inicio? Primero empezó a decir mentiras de el que según era homosexual, y muchos de sus compañeros lo golpearon para molestarlo por eso, luego invento que según él era pervertido y agh muchas cosas horribles-

Marinette no podía creer lo que oía, pero si hubiera Sido otra persona seguro diría que es una mentira y que sólo lo invento, pero ella estaba viendo algo así que la dejo seguir.

-Y bueno, un día mis amigos y yo investigamos todo y la pusimos en su lugar. Todos sé disculparon con mi hermano pero él no acepto sus disculpas-

-¿Porque?-

Linn dejo salir una pequeña risa mientras tomaba otra galleta.

-Facil, el les dijo directamente, "no los disculpare ya que ustedes creyeron mentiras de cosas que yo nunca haría" luego de eso ellos se enojaron más y lo molestaron, ahora lo sacamos de la escuela y pensamos cambiarla a la que pues tú ibas-

Marinette sintió que si el hermano de Linn pudo hacer eso ella también, así que tomo la decisión de arreglar todo como ladybug y así volver a la escuela.

-En cuanto el poder de ladybug repare la escuela en la que voy puedes inscribirlo ahí, yo lo cuídare-

Linn se quedó con la galleta a mitad de camino antes de comerla y vio a Marinette sorprendida.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-

-Claro, si eso hará que estés más tranquila yo lo cuídare- comento con la confianza que la caracterizaba, cosa que hizo sonreír a Linn y afirmar con la cabeza.

-Muy bien Marinette, confío en ti-

Luego de eso siguieron hablando hasta que llegó el momento en que el doctor llegó a revisar a Marinette.

Lo cual para Linn era su señal de salida, así que se retiró y tanto el doctor cómo Linn se fueron dejando a la azabache sola.

Pero lo que no sabían es que ella estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Linn.

Si era verdad lo que dijo de su hermano entonces ella se encargaría de cuidarlo de Lila.

Hizo una promesa.

Pero por ahora ella ya no quería más sorpresas de ese tipo, solo quería descansar un rato más antes de ir a casa con sus padres.

Y sin que se diera cuenta se quedó dormida con sus audífonos puestos y no noto como tikky atravesó la ventana y se acostó junto a ella, luego de haber ido a pedirle un consejo al maestro Fu que seguro le ayudaría a Marinette.

**hey nuevo capítulo! pero bueno, si como vieron explique un poco en que sera importante linn y muy pronto el hermano de esta.****si talvez esta cancion es de un grupo llamado Radiohead, y quise poner tambien que Lila no solo hizo de las suyas con Marinette, pero bueno ojala y les guste.****ooh y antes de unas cosas.****1: un comentario me comento algo acerca del especial de south park en el que sale korn, o conozco pero yo lo quiero ver en inglés pero si he visto el final jajaja****2\. unas cuantas le recomendaron canciones y ya las escuché, entre ellas estan: _age of inoccence, this is why we bleed y burn the witch. _asi que las usare pronto solo tengan paciencia.****bueno sin mas que decir ya saben, acepto criticas y sugerencias tanto canciones clmo para la historia **


	6. make me bad

_I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no not again_

_It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling, the flesh make me bad_

Luego de un merecido descanso, Marinette y tikky entraron al baño solo para poder arreglar las cosas.

-Vamos Mari, solo usa el Miraculous Ladybug y todo se arreglará confía en mí-

Marinette sonrió enternecida por la actitud de su kwami y la abrazo un poco antes de transformarse.

Al estar transformada se vio en el espejo y suspiro tomando su yoyo.

-!Lucky charm!-no fue tan fuerte su grito pero si lo suficiente para activar su poder y que en este cayera una vela.

-¿Porque una ve...-no continuo su frase porque sonrió un poco.

-Eso haré tikky...¡Miraculous Ladybug!-acto seguido después de de gritar su poder lanzó la vela al techo y noto como las mariquitas empezaron a salir para arreglar todo.

Inclusive a ella misma.

Luego de eso hizo que despareciera su transformación y salió de la habitación lista para irse.

Cómo Linn le comento sus padres no podrían pasar por ella, así que les aviso que iría a dar una vuelta para despejarse.

Estaba saliendo del hospital luego de una rápida revisión pero valla sorpresa que se llevó en la entrada.

-¿Q-que hacen aquí?-pregunto confundida viendo que Chloe y Adrien estaban ahí.

-Haber Dupain Cheng te lo diré de una vez, Adrien se preocupó por ti y puede ser que yo también-empezo a hablar Chloe mientras le picaba el hombro.

-Asi que hasta que todo se arregle el y yo estaremos a cargo de ti. ¿Quedó claro?-

Marinette estaba sorprendida pero no pudo negarse así que solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Luego de eso acompaño a ambos rubios a una limosina, pero antes de subir recordó el objeto que le dió su lucky charm.

-Esperen yo...debo ir a ver a alguien-

Ambos rubios se vieron confundidos y voltearon a verla.

Uno sonriendo y la otra algo sería.

-Te podemos llevar sin problemas Mari-

Antes que la azabache pudiera decir algo una voz la hizo voltear a ver.

-Marinette hola- y ahí estaba Linn pero otravez con ropa normal.

Y esta vez venía acompañada de un chico de cabello negro con una vestimenta un tanto casual, ya que llevaba una chamarra con un estilo militar y unos pantalones negros. Su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta pero había algo que asusto a todos.

Y era que el joven tenía unos moretones en la cara y el labio algo partido.

-Hola Linn amm ¿vienes a ayudar a este chico?- comento señalando al mismo.

Linn quedó algo confundida y luego volteó a ver al joven riendo un poco.

-Mas bien vengo a dejarlo- comento dejando salir una ligera risa cosa que hizo que el chico la viera molesto.

-Al menos agradece que no me rompieron un dientes-luego de ese comentario volteó a ver a Marinette sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto soy Álex, hermano de Linn- comento extendiendo su mano a Marinette.

La cual la chica acepto estrechando su mano con una ligera sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Marinette-

Antes que Álex pudiera decir algo escucharon una tos algo fingida, cuando ambos voltearon a ver se trataba de Linn, Chloe y Adrien.

Este último algo celoso de ver a SU lady sonriéndole a alguien más, así que el fue el que tosió.

-Lamento interrumpir pero Mari nos había dicho que quería ir a ver a alguien-

Marinette recordó lo que vio como objeto del Lucky charm y suspiro un poco.

-Tiene razón, además me comentó tu hermana que ibas a ir a la escuela que vamos nosotros ¿No es así?-

Ante ese comentario Alex recordó algo que le platico de su trabajo y la vio de reojo para luego ver a todos los chicos cambiando su cara a una más seria.

-Esperen, ¿Acaso ustedes son los chicos que van con Lila Rossi?-

Ante esa pregunta los tres jóvenes que estaban cerca de la limosina si vieron mutuamente y luego vieron a Álex confundidos.

-Entonces...¿Tú fuiste el que me contó tu hermana que Lila lo hizo sufrir?-

Alex solamente afirmó con la cabeza cruzando sus brazos viendo a su hermana de reojo, la cual solo estaba viendo a todos con una expresión algo sería.

Antes de que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso a Linn se le ocurrió una pequeña idea.

-Saben, si gustan pueden acompañarnos- comento con una ligera sonrisa.

-Asi Alex les puede contar un poco mejor de que le pasó-

Marinette era la única que por ahora sabía de Lila y Alex pero quería saber en qué podría ayudarle el que el la conociera antes.

-Claro yo si quisiera ir- comento con una ligera sonrisa.

Adrien y Chloe vieron sorprendidos a Marinette, pero ambos le hicieron una promesa también a sus padres.

Así es, ambos rubios y Linn hablaron personalmente con los padre de Marinette, y todos le prometieron que cuidarían de ella.

Linn porque sabía lo que se sentía que algún ser querido fuera despreciado por todos, Chloe aunque odiara entre comillas a Marinette lo hacía más que nada para apoyar a Adrien que es su mejor amigo, y Adrien, el más que nada porque es su lady y también porque él no quería dejarla sola, no después de que todos lo hicieran.

Así que sin más ambos rubios también dijeron que acompañarían a Marinette.

Al oír eso Linn sonrió un poco y los guío al hospital, más específicamente a buscar al doctor con el que trabaja Linn para que revise a su hermano.

Pero ninguno se esperaba la historia de Álex, la cual explico ciertas cosas que ellos no sabían.

1 años atrás

_Alex estaba entrando a su salón junto a su novia y su mejor amigo, Abhy y Jason.__Abhy era una joven de cabello corto color rojizo con muchas pecas, para el ellq se veia hermosa asi aunque esta lo negara, ella usualmente vestía con ropa algo deportiva ya que ella iba a hacer ejercicio, en pocas palabras ambos práctican kickboxing.__Jason era otra cosa,es un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, el usualmente vestia con una camisa de cuadros negra con azul y sus pantalones de mezclilla, eso si a el siempre lo verian con audífonos puestos nunca se alejaba de ellos.__Ambos son amigos ya que el le encanta tocar la batería y un par de veces al mes ellos se reunían para tocar cualquier cosa, los 3 juntos ya que Abhy le gusta cantar y tocar la guitarra y a Álex le gusta el bajo.__Ok ya habiéndolos presentado a esos dos, esto fue lo que hizo Lila.__El primer día que ella llegó el grupo de amigos había llegado antes, ellos se acercaron a Lila para saludarla cordialmente.__-Mucho gusto amm Lila, soy Abhy estos dos son Alex y Jason-Comento señalando a cada uno.__Alex saludo muy amable hasta con una ligera sonrisa, y bueno Jason ya que era muy serio solo saludo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.__-Ooh mucho gusto, es increíble que me reciban así viniendo de España-Ese comentario sorprendió a los 3 chicos, mayormente a Abhy ya que ella en realidad si era española y..._

-Esperen espera...¿De España?- pregunto Chloe interrumpiendo la historia de Álex.

-Asi es, ella nos dijo que era española y bueno Abhy supo que mentía por si acento, ya que por mucho que cambies de países o de lugar, nunca cambia tu forma de hablar en tu país natal-

-Pero a todos nosotros nos dijo que era italiana- comento Marinette igual de confundida que Chloe.

-Bueno, ¿que esperaban?-antes que Álex dijera otra cosa el doctor le reviso su ojos poniéndole una bolsa de hielo mientras salía a hablar con Linn.

-Entonces Lila nos ha engañado a todos- dijo Adrien más molesto ya que se dió cuenta de cuan mentirosa podía ser Lila.

-Asi es...bueno como les iba contando...-

_Habían pasado los días y todo el salón de Álex creía las mentiras de Lila, de no ser por su novia el y Jason también las creerían.__Pero ambos confiaban más en Abhy, a ella la conocían de años y a Lila de apenas unos días.__Lila se enojó porque esos dos chicos que al parecer eran los que todo el salón admiraba, ya sea por el deporte que practican o por los instrumentos.__Esos 3 chicos ya sabían que era una mentirosa, o pero no iba a permitir que eso pasará.__Solo había pasado un mes y Lila había hecho de las suyas.Ese día el grupo de amigos entro riendo de una tontería que dijo Alex, pero no sé esperaban que al entrar un compañero de Álex, corrijo, ex compañero de Álex llamado Zack, le diera un puñetazo en la cara tumbandolo al suelo.__-¡Alex!-gritaron al insomnio Jason y Abhy.__Está última fue la que se acercó molesta a Zack teniendo claras intenciones de pegarle.__-¿Que demonios te pasa Zack?-pregunto muy molesta mientras Jason le ayudaba a Álex a levantarse.__-¿Que me pasa a mi? Más bien deberías preguntarle a tu estúpido novio que le pasa, ¿Porque demonios le pegaste a lila?-pregunto Zack señalando a la chica.__Lila como era buena fingiendo uso maquillaje para hacerse unos "moretones" en la cara.__El grupo de amigos se quedó confundida y antes de que Abhy dijera algo para defender a su novio este se puso frente a ella y vio a Zack de forma muy seria.__Cabe decir que todos se asustaron ante la mirada que les dió Alex ya que parecía dura y sin sentimientos, la única que había visto esa mirada antes era Linn y solo una vez.__-Te diré algo Zack, puedes meterte conmigo sin problema, pero vuelve a culparme de algo que no tienes pruebas y gritarle a mi novia y bueno el golpe que me diste te lo daré pero peor-Zack iba a decir algo pero Alex simplemente lo ignoro y fue que el maestro llegó._

-Pero, ¿Cómo hiciste para que todos vieran la verdad de Lila- pregunto Marinette tomando un pequeño jugo que ella había ido a comprar de una máquina de bebidas.

-Facil, ella se delató sola- dijo Alex bajando la vista, recordando la horrible forma en que todos _descubrieron la verdad.__Luego de que todos le creyeran a Lila, todos en su grupo los ignoraban.Jason ya estaba acostumbrado, pero Abhy le dolió ver qué sus "amigas" le dieron la espalda, pero sabía que tenía a Álex apoyándola.__Pero un día Lila quería hacerlos sufrir más por decir que no era verdad lo que ella decía, o bueno intentar decirlo.__Esa noche Alex iba caminando de vuelta a su casa mientras hablaba por su manos libres con Abhy.__-Deja de burlarte de eso no fue gracioso- dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras doblaba a la esquina.__-Admitelo fue divertido ver como un niño pequeño te ganó-__Antes que pudiera decir algo Alex sentia que lo seguían y empezó a caminar más rápido.__-Abhy, llama a mi hermana y si puedes mándale mi ubicación-__Ese comentario asusto a Abhy y se levanto asustada de su cama.__-Alex ¿de que demonios hablas?-__Y de repente empezó a escuchar quejas como si golpearan a alguien y se asustó más.__-¡ALEX! ¡MALDITA SEA__CONTESTA ALEX!- _

-Luego de eso recuerdo que reaccione en el hospital, y bueno Linn, Abhy y Jason estaban ahi-comento con una ligera sonrisa.

Recordando como Linn lo regaño por no cuidarse y Jason y Abhy me aplicaron la ley del hielo por eso.

-Osea si ya entendimos eso pero ¿como descubrieron a Lila?- pregunto ya algo desesperada Chloe.

-Bueno eso fue en la escuela-

_Dos días después Alex entro a su salón detrás de Jason, y todos iban a ignorarlo como llevaban haciendo un tiempo.__Pero al ver al que era su amigo herido se asustaron.__Ya que Álex tenía una venda en su brazo y varias cintas color piel en su cara.__Varios compañeros se acercaron a él realmente preocupados, bueno, excepto por Lila que solo estaba fingiendo.__-Ooh por dios ¿Alex que te sucedió?- pregunto asustada una compañera.__-¿Cómo te hiciste eso- pregunto Zack después.__Y así fueron preguntando hasta que Abhy entro y se acerca a Álex el cual solo estaba mirando a todos de la forma más seria posible.__-Si van a preguntar por el solo para calmar su conciencia, es mejor que lo dejen de hacer-__-Abhy no empieces-empezo a decir Zack pero antes que le reclamarán otra cosa a Abhy, Alex la tomo de la mano y le dedicó una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa.__-Calma ma petite bête-__Ahora Abhy era la que quería reclamarle, no solo porque le decía así frente a sus compañeros.__Más que nada porque odiaba como salían con sus comentarios tontos después que los odiarian.__Y también porque estaba herido, y aunque sabe que no fue su culpa ella sigue enojada por no haber estado con el en el instante que lo lastimaron.__Pero alguien no se iba a quedar callada, así que decidió mostrar más "preocupación."__-Aay Dios pero Alex solo queremos ayudar, digo después de que te atacarán.-__Ese comentario provocó que por un segundo Alex la viera molesta, pero quien reacciono fue Jason.__-¿Tu como sabes que fue un ataque Lila? Digo, no fuiste a verlo al hospital-__Un poco tarde Lila se dió cuenta de su comentario y se puso nerviosa.__-E-es que tiene golpes y sospeche yo eso jaja-__Ahora todos los compañeros de Álex vieron confundidos a Lila, pero alguien no se iba a quedar callada.__-Tu...estoy segura que tú tuviste que ver con qué atacarán a Álex, ¡¿No es así!?-__Lila se puso nerviosa y novia sus manos intentando negar todo.__-Que va Abhy como crees que sería capaz de mandar a alguien a golpear a tu no...-y cubrió su boca rápido cuando dijo eso.__Y si, fue muy tarde pero todos se dieron cuenta que Lila tuvo la culpa del estado en el que se encontraba Alex.__Pero cierta chica no se iba a quedar como si nada.__-¡TU!-grito Abhy mientras se acercaba furiosa a Lila.__-¡Tú mandaste a esos tipos por tu culpa Álex está herido!-iba a darle un golpe pero antes de si quiera alzar su puño, se detuvo y le dió la espalda llendo con Alex y Jason.__-No mereces esto...-Abhy vio a Lila con una mirada que parecía querer enterrarla viva. -Lo que tú mereces es que alguien te ponga en tu lugar, alguien que haga que sepas lo que se siente herir a otros-_

-Luego de eso todos supieron la verdad de Lila pero ella solo escapó-

Ninguno se esperaba esa historia.

-Asi que por eso tu hermana dice que sufriste- dijo Marinette bajando la mirada de repente.

-Yo no, Abhy fue la que sufria yo le inventé todo a mi hermana para que creyera que yo sufría-comento bajando la vista viendo sus manos, más especialmente un pequeño dije en una pulsera, ese dije tenía forma de cuervo y solo el sabía que significaba.

-Mis compañeros nos molestaron mientras Lila disfrutaba que nadie sabía de sus mentiras. Muchas veces Abhy me llamaba a mitad de la noche diciéndome que le enviaban cosas horribles-

-¿Podemos saber que clase de cosas?-pregunto Adrien intento calmar el ambiente.

-Solo dejémoslo así...luego de que se supiera la verdad todos quisieron disculparse pero ninguno acepto.-

-Osea todos sus compañeros...¿Qué clase de personas se disculpan luego de hacer cosas horribles?- empezó a decir Chloe cruzando sus brazos.

-Ridiculo totalmente ridículo.-

Álex no puso evitar dejar salir una risa y vio a Chloe de reojo.

-Si tienes razón.- antes de poder seguir hablando Álex noto a Gorilla cerca de donde estaban ellos.

Y no fue el único Adrien también lo noto y se puso de pie.

-Bueno es mejor irnos, mi padre querrá saber que tanto estuve haciendo-

La siguiente en colocarse de pie fue Chloe aún teniendo sus brazos cruzados.

-Y además ella quería ver a alguien así que ya nos debemos ir-

En cuanto Chloe dijo esa frase Marinette recordó que era mejor ir a ver al maestro Fu.

Así que se colocó de pie y vio a Álex con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entinces nos iremos todos- extendió su mano a Álex la cual recibió gustoso-un placer conocerte.-

-El placer fue mío, el haberlos conocido a todos-

Todos notaron como Linn venía de regreso y Alex soltó la mano de Marinette.

-Y Marinette-la azabache vio al pelinegro el cual le mostro una sonrisa honesta.

-No permitas que Lila te dañe, si ella ya logro hacerte daño dejála-comento viendo a ambos rubios.

-Al menos tienes apoyo de dos amigos y seguro que de tu familia igual.-

Marinette se sintió enternecida por esas palabras y sonrió un poco acercándose a Chloe y Adrien.

-En eso tiene razón el Mari- empezó ahora Adrien abrazándola un poco, causando que la chica se sonrojara.

-Yo se que lo que dice Lila es una completa mentira y sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo-

Antes de que Marinette pudiera agradecerle cierta joven rubia la interrumpió.

-Dupain Cheng, tu...también tienes mi apoyo.-dijo desviando la mirada y tomando algo de aire.

Ser linda era muy difícil para ella.

-Al igual que Adrien yo te creo, y te voy a ayudar para hacer que Lila revele sus verdades-

Álex se acercó a ellos y vio a ambos rubios.

-Yo les ayudaré con eso de decir la verdad sobre Lila, debe ser a su tiempo-

Iban a empezar a hablar sobre eso pero unos sollozos hizo que todos vieran a la azabache preocupados.

Marinette estaba llorando, pero no lloraba de tristeza.

Estaba llorando de alegría ya que no solo tenía el apoyo de sus padres y de tikky.

Tenía el apoyo de otras personas y eso le alegraba, y no pudo evitar abrazar a los 3 jóvenes.

Talvez las cosas iban mal pero sabía que con apoyo las cosas mejorarán.

**volvi!...*evita las armas* ya pues estuve ocupada no se enojen :"c si ya se me tarde para este capítulo, pero no tenía muchas inspiración.haber expicaciones antes qje ma maten.****1\. lo de lila, no lo inventé, lo sqque de algo que dijo Thomas Astruc en una conferencia, ya que al parecer Lila no es italiana, eso en palabras de el que dijo "es italiana?" y bueno me gusto esa idea**

**2\. el kickboxing lo puse porque me obsesione con el ahora ;-;...es qje esta shido el deporte.****3\. quise explicar un poco por lo que paso Alex, si talvez lo hice sufrir con su novia pero veran que ella u su mejor amigo tambien son importantes.****4\. la canción solo me base en la letra..y si es de korn!bueno hasta aqui la historia, ya saben se aceptan sugerencias de canciones y de como mejorar****y aparte me encanto los capitulos nuevos, asi que recuerden de que era la pulsera que tiene alex especialmente el animal que tiene eeh...****asi que bueno siendo todo nos vemos en la proxima actualización que espero sea en una semana maximo. **


	7. Ayuda antigua

Luego de que Marinette se calmara todos iban juntos en la limosina del rubio.

Pero cierta rubia estaba ocupada enviando mensajes con alguien, que al parecer no era alguien que ellos conocían.

Porque cada tanto Chloe se quejaba de que como es posible que no entendieran una sola cosa.

Todo fue así hasta que llegaron a la casa del maestro Fu.

-Muchas gracias por traerme chicos.- comento Marinette bastante agradecida y noto como Gorila le abrió la puerta.

Iba a bajarse pero antes de volteo a ver a Chloe y sonrió levemente.

-Chloe podrías tú amm...¿Podría acompañarme por favor?- Aquella pregunta dejo confundidos a ambos rubios, pero la rubia no se negó y bajo del coche acercándose a Marinette. Ya fuera del coche iban a cerrar la puerta pero voltearon a ver a Adrien.

-Ustedes vallan yo las esperaré aquí-comento Adrien relajado y tras eso dicho las chicas cerraron la puerta del coche para luego ir al local de masajes, aquel local que pertenecía al maestro Fu.

En cuanto confirmo que las chicas se habían ido sacó su teléfono con rapidez y se metió a la sección de contactos.

Mientras hacía eso plagg salió de su camisa y se colocó al lado de él para ver que hacía.

-¿Puedo saber ahora que planeas hacer?- comento el kwami viendo como empezaba a teclear un nombre para buscarlo entre todos los que tenía.

-Ese chico Alex dijo el nombre de una chica que creo que conozco- y así luego de teclear el nombre abhy encontró el contacto que esperaba.

El día que fue a grabar para la voz de Chat Noir para la película le tocó grabar con una chica que se llamaba así, si no mal recordaba la joven se llamaba Abigail Gonzales, española si mal no recordaba,que le tocó hacer la voz de una villana, intento recordar algo con la vaga descripción de cómo era según ese chico Alex, pero no estaba tan seguro si eran la mksma

-Estoy seguro que está chica es la que nos conto este chico alex, pero no estoy seguro- suspiro algo molestó y se recargo en el asiento del coche. Iba a buscar algo más pero….

-¿¡Queeeeeee!?- aquel grito asusto al rubio haciendo que soltara su celular, y también asusto al kwami que estaba comiendo su queso, pero al oír el grito lo solto tirándolo y al ver lo que sucedió con su queso pues….

-¡NOOOOO BERTHA ERAS UN QUESO MUY JOVEN!- ante eso Adrien volteó a ver a plaggalgo confundido, ¿Por qué le tuvo que tocar ese kwami?

Y si creían que Plagg era un dramático, pues era competencia contra la reina abeja que estaba pasando por una pequeña sorpresa, me corrijo, una enorme revelación.

-¡Y LUEGO TU LLEGASTE Y ME DISTE EL MIRACULOUS DICIENDO QUE CONFIABAS EN MI Y LUEGO ME LO QUITAS Y AHORA DICES QUE ERES LADYBUG!-comento alterada la rubia mientras señalaba a la kwami roja y a la azabache al mismo tiempo.

-En pocas palabras, si, resumiste todo perfectamente.- dijo algo nerviosa Marinette mientras veía a Chloe con una sonrisa algo tensa.

Y es que en cuanto entraron al apartamento del Maestro Fu este las saludo por sus nombres de heroínas, Chloe sonrió emocionada volteando para ver si estaba ladybug detrás de ella, pero de una manera rápida logro acomodar todas las piezas y….

-¿!Queeeeeee!? ¡Ladybug tu!- si, Chloe descubrió quien era ladybug y le llevo menos de cinco minutos resumir todo lo necesario que debía saber.

Luego de que intentarán calmar a Chloe está estaba sentada en un futón junto a Marinette ambas tomando un té en lo que el Maestro Fu iba por un libro que tenía guardado ya que ahora parecía el momento justo para sacarlo.

-Marinette.-empezo a decir Chloe sacando de sus pensamientos a la azabache, y rompiendo ese silencio incómodo que se había formado.

-¿Qué sucede Chloe?-dijo Marinette mientras volteaba a verla, al verla bien noto que tenía su vista fija en la taza, como si está fuera la más interesante del mundo.

-¿Por qué entre toda la gente de París, seguiste confiando en mi de ser Queen bee? Aún después de lo que hice y que me puse en peligro ¿Por qué yo?-aquella pregunta sorprendió a Marinette y está tomo aire antes de hablar.

-Porque no sabía quién más seria tan compatible con este Miraculous, y porque has demostrado tu cambio como persona.-Marinette colocó su mano en el hombro de Chloe haciendo que esta volteara algo confundida y a la vez halagada de lo que oía. -Y porque sabía que muy en el fondo había una gran Chloe que quiere demostrar ser una gran persona.-

-Marinette tiene razón.- dijo el Maestro fu que al fin había vuelto con un libro algo grueso mientras se sentaba frente a las dos chicas.

-Joven Bourguos, usted a demostrado que es una digna portadora del Miraculous de la abeja, pero me temo que no podrá tenerlo como Marinette tiene el Miraculous de ladybug o el mismo chat Noir porque…-

-Porque arruinaría todo seguramente.-completo con las palabras incorrectas mientras bajaba la vista, pero lo que diría el maestro Fue la haría tener la confianza en sí misma.

-No, es porque Papillion sabe si identidad y eso es peligroso para usted para su familia y amigos, por eso no queremos arriesgar la.- Chloe alzó un poco la vista viendo a el anciano frente a ella pero antes de decir algo, el continuo.

-En mis años como guardián de los Miraculous, nunca había encontrado a alguna que se complementara tanto con el Miraculous de la abeja como usted.- dijo viendo a la rubia con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ademas como te dije has demostrado cuanto has cambiado, la Chloe de hace dos años ni se hubiera preocupado por ayudar a alguien como yo. Es más lo hubiera dejado que lo salvará alguien más.- Marinette sonrió un poco dándole confianza a Chloe.

-Asi que anímate, puede que no podrás tener el Miraculous siempre pero puedes demostrar día a día que tú eres la única y original Queen bee.-

Chloe se sintió alagada y sonrió levemente agradeciendo por las palabras de ambos.

-Pero, se que no vinieron aquí para hablar de ello.-el maestro se puso ahora algo serio y volteó a ver a Marinette.

-Tikki vino y me dio una vaga explicación, pero como ambas están aquí podrían explicarme que sucedió bien.-

Chloe y Marinette se vieron de reojo y luego de un suspiro ambas le explicaron lo que sucedió con Lila, el ataque en la escuela el que la haya encerrado y que nadie le importara y más importante el como sus amigo le creían ahora a ella.

-Ya veo, miren les contaré algo que solo ustedes deben saber, es un antiguo relato.-

Mientras dijo eso el Maestro les extendió el libro que tomo Marinette para abrirlo en la primera página se notaba que era un diario.

-Un…¿Diario? ¿Aagh esto en que nos ayudará?- pregunto algo molesta la rubia viendo al anciano con cierto desprecio.

-Porque ese no es un diario cualquiera, es un diario de una antigua portadora del Miraculous del gato negro.-aquélla confesión hizo que las chicas vieran al maestro sorprendidas. -Y en ese diario, ella misma relata cómo igual tuvo que tratar con alguien de la familia Rossi, y les dará unos sabios consejos porque ella pudo haber perdido todo gracias a las mentiras de esa familia.-

**y hasta aqui...a que no se esperaban que ubiera una Kitty Noir en el pasado, bueno no sera ese su nombre pero en futuros capítulos ire poniendo un poco de esta portadora, y pensare si hacer una historia de ella y el otro portador del Miraculous de la catarina.****y bueno sin mas que decir aparte de que le den su pésame al pobre queso _bertha _ojala y les gustara este capitulo y nos vemos en la proxima.**


	8. Nuevos aliados

Luego de que escucharán al anciano Marinette y Chloe lo vieron con la boca levemente abierta por el asombro, y es porque no se imaginaban que hubiera una chat Noir en el pasado.

-Ósea que Plagg ha tenido como portadora a una chica, y dice que esa chica fue una conocida de los Rossi.- dijo Marinette intentando salir del asombro mientras abría el diario viendo unas cuantas páginas.

-Así es, aunque no lo parezca la familia Rossi o como eran llamados en la segunda Guerra "les misérables menteurs" debido a que ellos afectaron a muchas familias, a muchos aliados que los volvieron al final enemigos.- comento con tristeza el maestro Fu recordando como los que eran amigos suyos y de la antigua portadora del gato negro habían arruinado sus vidas con tal de que consiguieran lo que ellos querían.

-Ja, quien iba a imaginarlo lila viniendo de una familia de mentirosos ridículo totalmente ridículo.- dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos algo molesta.

Pero Marinette veía el diario fascinada, no solo por el hecho de saber que era de una portadora del Miraculous de la mala suerte, si no también porque con esto y ayuda de Alex y Linn podría revelar la verdad de lila son tener que salir afectada ella.

-Maestro Fu, se que le pediría mucho pero ¿podría prestarme este libro?- pregunto Marinette con una pequeña sonrisa pero aún así nerviosa de haber pedido eso, pensando que sería mucho.

-De hecho, este libro te lo prestaré especialmente a ti, tikky vino y me pidió específicamente por todo lo que ha pasado.-

Ante aquella respuesta por primera vez desde que ocurrió lo de la mentira de Lila, su mirada se ilumino.

-Gracias gracias muchas gracias de verdad maestro fu- comento muy emocionada la azabache mientras veía la portada del libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Bueno, pero seguro tienen otras cosas que hacer así que, no les robare más tiempo y pueden retirarse.- comento con una ligera sonrisa el mayor.

-¡Gracias maestro le debo una enorme!- comento feliz la azabache mientras se colocaba de pie y salía corriendo siendo seguida por su kwami, y por supuesto, dejando a la rubia ahí olvidada.

-Valla, no sabía que podía ser tan olvidadiza como para olvidar que estaba aquí.- comento la rubia colocándose de pie y antes de retirarse el maestro se colocó de pie para acercarse a la rubia.

-Joven Queen bee.- ante ese nombre Chloe volteó a ver al mayor con duda.

-Se que a usted le gustaría seguir siendo portadora de pollen, creame ella nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa de una portadora ni tan feliz con una.- lo que iba a decir ahora sabía que la sorprendería pero esperaba que con eso compensará el que no podría ser más Queen bee

-Pero desgraciadamente si Papillion sabe de usted no podrá seguir siéndolo.-ante esas palabras Chloe bajo la mirada, iba a decir algo pero el mayor alzó su mano para que le permitiera seguir hablando. -Pero, usted con ayuda de ladybug podría lograr entrenar a otra Queen bee, y conseguir otros portadores que según usted piense que son dignos.-

Ante eso dicho Chloe al fin vio al maestro Fu a los ojos con un ligero brillo, tanto de felicidad como se sorpresa.

-Usted…usted desea que yo…-

-Usted ha sido una buena portadora, aunque tenga ciertos problemas pero esos los tienen todo el mundo.-comento con orgullo el maestro y al ver que Chloe sonreía ampliamente y veía a lo lejos a pollen, la cual el maestro Fu aún no había metido a la caja de los Miraculous, que le afirmaba con su cabeza como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-No lo defraudare.- y dicho esto salió corriendo al igual que Marinette dejando al maestro solo con la kwami.

-Sabia que está chica sería buena cuando la vi maestro.-

-Y no te equivocaste, ahora debo recuperar el Miraculous del zorro y de la tortuga.- comento poniendo ahora una expresión seria. -Con los portadores que tienen y por como están siendo engañados no será buena idea tenerlos como portadores por un tiempo. –

-Sabe bien que Ways y Trixx lo comprenderán maestro.- comento la pequeña abeja mientras el maestro la vía con una ligera sonrisa antes de guardarla con el resto de los Miraculous.

En el coche de Adrien

Adrien se encontraba aún algo pensativo intentando recordar lo de la novia de Alex, pero intentaba no pensar en eso, más cuando vio que las dos chicas llegaban corriendo para subir al coche.

-¿Chicas están bien?- pregunto preocupado pero no recibió más respuesta que una enorme sonrisa de parte de ambas.

-Estamos super bien adriboo.- comento Chloe mientras planeaba como poder entrenar a otra Queen bee.

-No sucedió nada malo.-comento ahora la azabache mientras guardaba el diario en su mochila con mucho cuidado.

Adrien sabía que algo bueno había pasado así que decidió decirle a Gorilla que fueran directo a la casa de Marinette.

En el camino los tres chicos estaban platicando de algunas cosas que le hizo lila a Marinette, cosas que los dos rubios no sabían, por ejemplo el hecho que está la amenazara diciendo que la dejaría sin amigos. Intentaron animarla hablando de otras cosas pero por desgracia, más para Adrien, habían llegado al hogar de la azabache.

Ya que sin que ellos lo notarán se habían tardado media hora hablando con el maestro Fu y aparte quince minutos más para llegar.

-Muchas gracias por traerme chicos.-comento con una ligera Marinette mientras tomaba su mochila y sr acercaba a la puerta.

-Sabes que estamos para apoyarte Marinette.- dijo Adrien mientras le abría la puerta con una ligera sonrisa.

-Además la única que puede hacerte la vida imposible soy yo Dupain cheng.- dijo Chloe con los brazos cruzados. Pero aunque dijera eso, Marinette y Adrien sabían que estaba preocupada.

Sin más que decir Marinette salió del coche y entro a su hogar. Así los tres chicos irían a descansar. Pero no estaban preparados para lo que pasaría en la escuela.

**Al día siguiente**.

Ese día Marinette se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, cosa que fue buena ya que le dio tiempo de desayunar con calma.

Bueno, se podría decir así ya que sus padres no dejaban de verla preocupados y angustiados luego de que su pequeña tuviera que ir al hospital.

-Marinette, ¿estás segura que estas bien cariño? -pregunto con preocupación Tom, a veces parecía el papá oso el preocuparse de mas por su pequeña.

-Calma papá, si me pasa algo iré a la enfermería, y si es algo peor les avisaréq inmediatamente.- comento con una ligera sonrisa mientras se colocaba de pie llevando su traste que uso para lavarlo ella misma.

-Es que cariño, no queremos que de nuevo te hagan algo como lo que te hicieron y…- Sabine se vio interrumpida al sentir que su hija la abrazaba mojando la un poco en el proceso por haber lavado su traste.

-Tranquila mamá, estaré bien lo juro. -comento con una ligera sonrisa y antes eso sí madre correspondió el abrazo.

-No dejen a este viejo solo.- comento Tom abrazando a ambas mujeres que eran las más importantes de sus vidas.

Luego de ese abrazo y un rato más de pláticas fue tiempo de Marinette para irse a la escuela. Solamente tomo su mochila y un par de donas que habían hecho sus padres para llevarlas a Chloe, Adrien, para ella, y si es que llegaba a ir, para Alex.

Y así Marinette se despidió de sus padres dándoles un beso en la mejilla para luego partir a la escuela. Apenas había a empezar a subir las escaleras junto con otros compañeros, fue que escucho a varios murmurar cosas como "¿Y esa moto?, ¿Acaso buscaran a algiien de por aqui?" y cosas así.

Así que volteó a ver notando que había una moto estacionada cerca de la escuela, con dos personas que nunca había visto, así que se asustó un poco al ver que una de esas personas bajo sujetando una mochila.

Noto que ambas personas movían las cabezas pero no entendía nada de lo que decían porque traían los cascos, en eso el que bajo volteó a ver a Marinette dejándola de piedra.

Quería salir corriendo pero ya, pero se sorprendió cuando el chico se quitó el casco dejando ver que era Alex.

-Hey, Marinette hola.- volteó a ver a la otra persona despidiéndose con la mano y luego se acercó a Marinette sonriendo.

Marinette sonrió un poco más tranquila y noto como la otra persona se alzaba un poco los lentes del casco dejando ver un poco de la cara de Linn. Y al ver que era ella la saludo con su mano.

-Te lo encargo mucho Mari, no dejes que haga alguna tontería.-comento con burla notando como Alex fruncía el ceño y volteaba a ver a a Linn mostrándole el dedo medio. -Yo también te amo.- luego de eso volvió a bajar los lentes de su casco para empezar a conducir alejándose de la escuela.

-Bueno….se nota que tu hermana te quiere jaja.- ante aquello dicho Alex sonrió un poco sujetando aún el casco que se había quitado anteriormente.

-Podría decirse.- luego de eso Alex volteó a ver con una sonrisa. -Bueno, ya que estás aquí. ¿Me mostrarías el salón de la amm madame Bustier? Cuando vino mi hermana con mi madre dijeron que me tocaría con ella.-

Marinette sonrió ahora más aliviada ya que ahora Alex la podría apoyar mejor con lo de Lila. Así que ni lenta ni perezosa afirmó con la cabeza empezando a subir siendo seguida por el.

Sin darse cuenta que cierta castaña que le había hecho la vida imposible a uno y estaba planeando hacerlo con la otra, había visto casi todo.

**Y fin...ok no. Hey antes que me lancen sus armas, se que me tarde pero tuve unos problemas familiares. en fin, quise darle algo de animo a Chloe ya que ella no podria ser mas Queen bee y sobre alex si su hermana maneja moto pero eso lo sabran mas adelante.**

**una cosa mas es que tenia la idea de subir esta historia a Wattpad para poder subir imagenes que hare despues de como son mis oc's pero la verdad no se si les agrade a ustedes la idea para que sepan tambien un poco mas de ellos.**

**pero bueno ya ustedes me doran asi que sin mas que decir mas que adios y dejen sus hermosos reviews que leo con mucho cariños.**


	9. Misma historia diferente escenario

Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Y Lila Rossi era una de esas cosas.

Marinette iba junto con Alex mostrándole un poco de la escuela mientras Lila los había visto antes de entrar a su salón bastante molesta. Cómo es posible que ese chico siguiera ahí.

Pensó que luego de todo lo que le hizo al igual que a sus amigos el iba a dejar de vivir ahí. Como en la secundaria que iba hace años, ella recuerda muy bien el como esa chica se había enterado de sus mentiras y como había hecho su vida imposible hasta que ella se fue de la ciudad y nunca más supo de ella.

Pero como era posible que el….bueno ahorita no pensaría en eso, posiblemente podría usar eso a su favor para poder deshacerse de Marinette.

Pero posiblemente no todo fuera tan mal, Juleka había entrado junto con Rose pero ambas se encontraban cabizbajas y algo pensativas. Y es que el día que Marinette fue hospitalizada ambas tuvieron una plática con su hermano Luka. Y esa fue la primera vez que veía a su hermano completamente serio por algo relacionado a un compañeros, más si ese compañero llegó a ir a su escuela.

**Hace dos días**

_Juleka se encontraba con Rose platicando de como había cambiado la actitud de Marinette luego de que le dijeran que debía disculparse con Lila,es que, había sido muy raro en ella._

_Iba a seguir opinando de eso y como darle un pequeño regalo que hizo la rubia hasta que su hermano llegó algo agotado mientras se retiraba el suéter del uniforme de su escuela._

-Hey_ Jules, hola Rose.- comento con una sonrisa el de mechas azules mientras iba a dejar su mochila en un pequeño escritorio._

-Hola_ Luka, ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto aún algo triste Juleka, y ante el tono de voz en el que le pregunto hizo que Luka sospechara que algo malo había pasado._

-La_ verdadera pregunta aquí es para ustedes.-dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermana y veía también a Rose algo preocupado. -¿Qué ocurrio para que tengan esas caras largas?-_

_Juleka quería contestar pero aunque lo intentará nada salía de su boca, así que volteó a ver a Rose para que esta contestara, y así lo hizo pero con una voz algo queda.__-Marinette está en el hospital.- dijo muy triste sorprendiendo al de mechas azules, antes de opinar dejo que Rose continuará, pero parecía algo muy difícil para ella._

_-Es que hoy fuimos a verla, al parecer quedó en la escuela bastante tiempo durante el incendio y la llevaron al hospital en cuanto la sacaron pero ella….ella.-_

-Espera_, ¿No me digan que ella término muy mal?- pregunto angustiado el chico mientras veía a ambas chicas algo asustado._

_-¿Qué? No no no.-dijo la rubia mientras negaba moviendo sus manos. -Lo que pasa es que, fuimos a verla pero cuando Alix dijo que estábamos molesta bueno algo molestos con ella debido a algo que hizo sus padres nos sacaron, y al estar lo suficientemente lejos de su habitación ellos nos dijeron "si van a venir para quejarse de algo que es mentira no quiero que vuelvan para verla y reclamarle." y nosotras solo queríamos…-_

_-Wow wow wow.-la interrumpió Luka llamando la atención de ambas -haber, dices que fueron a ver a Marinette, seguro no me avisaron que irías Jules porque estaba en la escuela. Pero, ¿Sobre que cosa se quejaron para que les dijeran eso los padres de mari?-_

_Juleka en ese momento recordó que era verdad, no le aviso a Luka lo de Marinette sabiendo que ella era importante para el, y también sabía que el estaba en la escuela y no quería interrumpirlo. Así que solo fue directa._

-Marinette_ le dijo cosas horribles a Lila. En la escuela antes que atacará el akuma Lila llegó llorando y nos mostró unos mensajes que le mando Marinette diciéndole que era horrible, que no debería ir con nosotros y bueno, Alix solo le dijo que estábamos molestas por eso y pues eso nos dijeron._-

Ante_ eso que dijo su hermana Luka ahora es el que estaba serio, y todo fue por oír esa gran mentira de Marinette, el conocía lo suficiente a esa chica, sabía que ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así pero, pero algo de lo que dijo si hermana lo dejo algo confundido._

-Espera_, esa chica Lila, ¿Es nueva?-_

_-Si así es, Lila es una chica maravillosa llegó hace unos meses pero tuvo que faltar porque se fue de viaje. Pero desde que volvió hemos visto que Marinette no la quiere y ella…- Rose se vio interrumpida de las "maravillas" que estaba diciendo de la morena._

_Y es que Luka no iba a aguantar eso de nuevo, ya había tenido suficiente cuando el año pasado le hicieron lo mismo a su amigo Alex._

_-¿Lila que?- fue directo el chico viendo tanto a su hermana cómo a la rubia con una mirada que nunca habían visto en el, o bueno, Rose nunca la había visto._

_-¿C-como dices?- pregunto nerviosa la rubia mientras abrazaba a Juleka la cual aunque no se notará estaba nerviosa por como estaba su hermano ahora._

_-¿Cuál es el apellido de esa chica?-_

_-Rossi, se llama Lila Rossi – dijeron ambas chicas aún estando abrazadas._

Y_ al oír ese nombre Luka contuvo la respiración estando molestó por la mención de ese nombre, un nombre que espada nunca volver a escuchar en su vida._

-Escuchenme_ bien, se que seguro no me van a querer creer pero esa chica solo miente, en mi escuela iba un chico llamado Alex y por culpa de sus mentiras el término afectado al igual que su novia y su mejor amigo también.-_

-_¡¿Qué?! Luka seguro estás mintiendo ella nunca haría eso.- dijo la rubia ahora un poco molesta. Pero eso no provoco que el chico se inmutara, así que el solo se colocó de pie y fue a tomar su mochila._

-Miren_, si no me quieren creer a mi o a Marinette ya será cosa suya pero, mínimo pregunten la versión de ella sobre lo que ocurrió realmente.- y dicho esto se fue a su cuarto dejando a ambas chicas confundidas. _

**Actualmente**

Y luego de eso que dijo su hermano Juleka se quedó muy pensativa. Y es que no quería creer eso que dijo de Lila. Pero bueno hoy solo iba a pensar en la escuela y no en eso.

Al acercarse al salón escucho algunas voces y dos las reconoció como la de Lila y la de Marinette pero la tercera no. Y al parecer estaban discutiendo y solo se asomo un poco para ver que ocurría.

-Enserio, ¿Entonces que haras Alejandro? Logré hacerte la vida imposible en la otra escuela puedo hacerlo aquí también y también lo haré con Marinette.-

Esperen ¡¿Cómo dijo?! Juleka no podía creerlo entonces lo que dijo Luka…no no primero debía confirmar todo.

-En la otra escuela todos saben de tus mentiras. Solo fue cosa de esperar a que te delataras sola luego de mandar a alguien a golpearme. -dijo el chico que aún no lograba reconocer pero se sorprendió por lo que dijo cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

-Hola Jule...-Juleka noto que Alix, Rose y Max al fin habían llevado pero les dijo que se callara mientras seguía viendo lo que ocurría. Ante eso que hizo la pelinegro los 3 chicos también se asomaron para ver que ocurría sin hacer ruido. Igual que Juleka, para intervenir por si acaso, pensando que ambos chicos estaban atacando a Lila, pero estaban muy equivocados.

-Pues sorpresa Alejandro aquí soy nueva y tengo a todos en la palma de mi mano, con solo unas lágrimas falsas logré hacer que todos estén contra ella. -dijo la morena señalando a Marinette la cual solo se encontraba sería mientras sujetaba su mochila.

Ante eso dicho los 4 chicos que veían todo desde la puerta se asustaron h se vieron entre sí nerviosos y algo, como decirlo, se sentían unos idiotas.

-Sigue haciéndolo Lila, no solo soy yo la que sabe sobre tus mentiras, también Chloe, Adrien y ahora Alex así que pronto tus mentiras saldrán a la luz.-

Lila se molestó por eso y tomo a Marinette de la muñeca sorprendiendo a todos y empezó a apretarla causando un quejido de la azabache.

-Y yo te diré que no me detendré Dupain Cheng.- iba a causarle más dolor pero Alex tomo la mano que estaba lastimando a Marinette e hizo que la soltara mas alzandola lo más lejos posible de Marinette.

-Ahora tu me escuchas a mi **_cabrona_** ya fue suficiente con lo que le hiciste a Aby y a Jason si te metes con Marinette no me importa Meyer en problemas con tal de revelar tus mentiras. ¿Te quedó claro? -comento el chico viéndola muy seria.

Pero Lila no se inmutó y solo alejó su mano teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Inténtenlo, estos idiotas ya han caido en mis mentiras, ¿Quién dice que no podré usar más de ellas para haceros sufrir? -y luego de eso dicho se fue a sentar en su lugar que era hasta atrás.

-**_Pendeja_**\- susurro Alex para que solo Marinette oyera y la azabache solo toco su hombro haciendo que este volteara a verla. Y ella solo sonrió intentando parecer tranquila, pero en su mirada no se veía así.

-Ven, mejor platícame más de tu novia amm ¿Aly?- pregunto algo tranquila la azabache.

Alex solo volteó a verla notando como quería evitar que se enojara y ser akumatizados, así que solo respiro un poco contando hasta 10 y sonrió un poco más calmado.

-Aby, y si tienes razón.-y dicho eso ambos chicos se sentaron en el lugar de la azabache y bueno Alex se sentó donde debería ir Alya en lo que ella llegaba.

Y ninguno noto que los 4 chicos que estaban ahí se habían ido al área de los casilleros, luego de descubrir que talvez lo que dijo Lila de Marinette era una total y completa mentira.

**Y acabe nuevo capítulo! si lo se seguro querian que ellos se enteraran de otra manera, pero mientras tenia un rol con un amjgo mio (si asi esta loquita de aqui rolea) pusimos algo asi y dije mm porque no usarlo. Y bueno este fue el resultado.****Se me olvido mencionar que talvez Alex y Linn vienen de descendencia mexicana, muy pronto veran de parte quien, asi que cuando se enojan son muy mal hablados, pero bueno solo cuando se enojan porque de por si hablan con muchas groserías...como su servidora ;u;****en fin sin mas que decir ademas qje el proximo capítulo tendra sorpresas y que el viernes oficialmente sere mas vieja por mi cumpleaños :D me despido y ojala les haya gustado. **


	10. Esto apenas inicia

Luego de que escucharon como Lila dijo que había amenazado a Marinette y al otro chico que no sabían quien era, Alix, Rose, Juleka y Max habían ido a la zona de los casilleros.

-¡¿ENTONCES MARINETTE TODO EL TIEMPO NOS DECÍA LA VERDAD?!- pregunto molesta la peli rosa. Pero no estaba molesta con Marinette, al contrario, estaba molesta de si misma por haber dudado de ella, molesta, no, furiosa con Lila porque logro engañarla. Pero ese no era el chiste ahora.

-Pero entonces esos mensajes que le mando Marinette…- Rose aún no salía de la sorpresa y Juleka solo estaba sería pensando en lo que le dijo su hermano, o dios, el tenía tanta razón pero como varias veces en su vida. No le creyó.

-Son falsos.- dijo Max que estaba junto a marcov el cual en su pantalla tenía varias cosas como si estuviera revisando algo.

-¿Cómo que falsos?- pregunto aún molesta la de cabello rosado.

-Asi es Alix.- empezó a decir el pequeño robot volviendo a poner su pantalla normal. -Esos mensajes que supuestamente mando Marinette son 99.9% falsos. Y según mi investigación, la cuenta desde la que fueron enviadas igual lo es.- Ante eso dicho por el robot las 3 chicas se sorprendieron pero la primera en hablar fue Juleka.

-¿Cómo sabes que es falsa?-

-Es muy fácil, la cuenta que nos mostró Lila llevaba menos de un mes de ser creada. Además que la cuenta original de Marinette tiene al menos unos 5 años desde que fue creada.- empezó a explicar el pequeño robot con calma.

Pero ante eso dicho los 4 chicos ahí presentes se sintieron unos completos idiotas, bueno, más idiotas de lo que se sentían. Y es que tenía razón, sabían que Marinette nunca diría cosas horribles, o si las quería decir era directa ella prefería decir las cosas en persona.

-Ok ok, hay que ver bien todo esto.- empezó a decir Rose aún algo alteradas sin notar como otros rubios habían entrado.

-Tenemos que ver entonces que hacer con Marinette ahora.- dijo Alix después pero no pudieron seguir opinando cuando una voz los interrumpió. Y esta voz estaba bastante molesto.

-Ustedes no harán nada con ella.- y al voltear a ver notaron a Adrien viéndolos con el ceño fruncido y a Chloe viéndolos con los brazos y con una mirada de pocos amigos. -Ya fue suficiente con que fueran a reclamarle al hospital luego de que no le creyeran. –

-No no Adrien no es lo que parece.- empezó a decir Juleka intentando que los entendieran, pero luego de lo que hicieron iba a ser muy difícil.

-¿Enserio? Entonces díganme qué es, porque parece que quieren hacerle algo a la que era SU amiga.- siguió hablando Adrien pero antes que pudiera decir otra cosa Rose hablo en voz alta.

-¡Ya sabemos lo de Lila!- grito la pequeña rubia mientras sentía la morada de Adrien y Chloe taladrarle el alma.

-¿Qué cosa sabes Rose?- dijo ahora Chloe viendo aún a todos de mala gana.

-Sabemos lo de Marinette y ella, sabemos que muy tarde pero sabemos que ella quiere hacerle la vida imposible.- explico ahora marcov poniéndose frente a ambos rubios. Pero aunque el robot dijera eso, eso no significa que los iban a disculpar.

-Entonces, se dieron cuenta después que le dieron la espalda a Marinette, ¿Y como sabemos que es verdad?- pregunto aún molestó Adrien mientras veía a los 4 chicos frente a él con una mirada que estaba seguro le haría competencia a la mirada que pone su padre.

-Lo sentimos Adrien, es que caímos en los engaños de Lila y…-empezó Rose queriendo calmar el ambiente pero obviamente no iba a ser sencillo.

-Ooh claro que le creyeron a esa mentirosa. -empezó a decir molesta ahora Chloe mientras los señalaba de forma acusatoria. -Le creyeron a alguien que apenas conocen por unos meses en vez de a su amiga que conocen por años.- dijo aún molesta la rubia notando como los 4 chicos ahora bajaban la vista arrepentidos.

-Sabemos que fue un error nos dejas explicar al menos.- dijo ahora molesta Alix queriendo disculparse por lo que estaban diciendo que por desgracia era verdad y les lastimó su orgullo.

Chloe iba a decir algo para que no explicarán nada pero Adrien la interrumpió y les dijo que lo hicieran rápido. Y en unos cuantos minutos les explicaron lo que habían oído del como le decía al chico nuevo que le hizo la vida imposible y lo haría con Marinette, y como vieron que quería lastimar a la pobre azabache.

Ante esa explicación los rubios solo les dijeron que después de clases hablarían y luego de eso se dirigieron al salón de clases esperando que todo estuviera más tranquilo. Pero claro, con Lila cerca eso no sería posible.

En cuanto llegaron todos los alumnos Alex tubo que retirarse del lugar de Alya, y pudo notar cierta molestia en el rostro de Marinette cuando Alya intentó disculparse por no verla. Pero no pudo pensar más en eso cuando la maestra hablo.

-Atención alumnos, hoy un nuevo alumno ha ingresado a la escuela. Alejandro podrías.- comento madame Bustier mientras Alex pasaba donde estaba ella.

Al estar junto a ella colgó su mochila en su hombro mientras aclaraba un poco su garganta.

-Bueno como dijo amm Ma-Madame Bustier me llamo Alejandro, pero prefiero que me digan Alex.- dijo algo incómodo ya que a el casi no le gustaba que lo llamarán por su nombre completo.

-Valla lo lamento si te incomodo que te llamara así- empezó a decir la maestra pero Alex solo negó con su mano restándole importancia.

-No se preocupe no hay problema.- comento con calma el pelinegro mientras la maestra sonreía un poco al ver lo amable que era.

-Bueno chicos el se unirá a partir de hoy así que amm Alex ¿Te gustaría contarnos algo de ti?-

Alex pensó bien que decir sujetando un poco su mentón y empezó a hablar con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues podría decirse que práctico Kickboxing con mi novia y también práctico un poco de actuación, ya que ella con su tío pues su tío es director y ella es una de sus actrices favoritas y ella quiere meterme a una de sus series con nuestros amigo. –

Ante eso dicho todos se sorprendieron excepto cierta castaña que sabia sobre eso porque una vez intento decir una mentira usando el nombre del tío de la novia de Alex. Pero está al ver que intentaba mentir diciendo que su tío la "rechazo" para ser la protagonista en una mini serie que el dirigía y la había humillado de la peor forma posible, pero ella salió a defender la dignidad de su familia y bien recordaba como la humilló ese día y desde ahí fue que sospechaban que mentía.

-Valla entonces tienes varios talentos, ¿Algún otro que quisieras comentar?-

Alex lo pensó un poco y se encogió de hombros como si no le tomara importancia a lo que iba a decir.

-Solo tocó el bajo, con mi novia amm ella se llama aby, mi amigo Jason y mi mejor amigo Javy tenemos una pequeña banda creo que se podría decir.-

Todos se sorprendieron por todo lo que el joven decía, pero alguien no iba a permitir que le quitarán la fama en la escuela, así que con una sonrisa de lado Lila alzó su mano como si quisiera comentar algo. Cosa que hizo molestar a Álex pero no lo demostró.

-Lila ¿Algo que quieras preguntar?- pregunto amablemente la maestra sin ver las malas intenciones de la morena.

-Solo quería comentar que yo conozco a Álex desde hace tiempo y éramos muy…-

-Muy malos compañeros- completo la frase que sabia que diría Lila con tal de perjudicarlo, pero el se adelantó a tiempo. -La verdad es que en mi otra escuela pasaron cosas desagradables entre ellas el hecho que alguien me molestará todo un año junto con las personas que me importan y por eso me cambié, por eso y porque por culpa de eso me fui a extraordinarios y preferí no afectar a mi familia para que pagarán algo así.-

Ninguno se esperaba que el dijera eso, mucho menos Lila que se molestó al ver que arruinaba su plan. Pero solo era un obstáculo por hoy.

-Valla no sabía alex.- dijo la maestra queriendo calmar el ambiente pero Alex solo volteó a verla sonriendo levemente.

-No se preocupe, no es algo de gran importancia.-

La maestra al ver como este estaba tranquilo solo tomo aire y volteó a ver a sus alumnos, viendo dónde sentar a Álex.

-Bueno Alex tienes la opción de sentarte con Lila o con nathaniel.- comento señalando ambos asientos del final. Y Alex sabía cuál era la mejor opción.

-Me sentaré con este Nathaniel, ¿Quién es el? -pregunto mientras sujetaba bien su mochila y algo apenado el pelirrojo alzó su mano para que viera quien era.

-Yo soy Nathaniel- y ni lento ni perezoso fue a sentarse con el pelirrojo bajo la mirada de Lila que aún estaba molesta. Pero eso no arruinaría sus planes de hacer sufrir a Marinette, pero que mal estaba porque con nuevos aliados que Marinette tiene le será imposible.

**ok nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste, porqje siendo honesta siento que esto ya me esta quedando horrible...aah malditos traumas que me hacen dudar de las cosad que hago.****pero bueno como pueden ver Alex no permitirá que Lila vuelva a humillarlo y los demas que ya se dieron cuenta de la verdadera Lila apoyaran en lo que sea a Marinette.****y bueno saben que acepto sugerencias y sus reviews bien hermosos uvu y sin mas que devir pues nos vemos en el proximo cap **


	11. La verdad es dolorosa

Alex se había sentado al final de la fila con Nathaniel. Pero Nathaniel se sentía algo intimidado, digamos que Alex tenia cierto aspecto rudo más que nada porque parecía que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Pero bueno no habría que juzgar a un libro por su portada, bueno, no todos los libros.

-Hey-dijo Alex causando que el pelirrojo cerrará la libreta en la que tenía un dibujo y volteó a verlo algo nervioso. -Oye tienes talento para dibujar amm Nathaniel creo que era ¿No es así?-

Nathaniel solo bajo la vista nervioso y afirmó con la cabeza. -Si así es.-

-Me encanta tu diseño como estilo comics, aunque yo soy más de estilo amm tétrico cuando llegó a dibujar algo.- comento algo nervioso igual porque parecía que no servía de nada ser amable. Pero se equivocó.

Cuando el pelirrojo escucho que Alex igual dibujaba volteó a verlo algo confundido.

-¿Tu dibujas?-

-Algo así, mis dibujos son así.-dijo para después sacar una libreta que estaba forrada de varias imágenes de logos de bandas y algunas fotos que tenía con sus amigos. Así que abrió la libreta y le mostró un dibujo de lo que parecía un chico con aspectos de demonio como unos cuernos, tenía varias bocas y lo más aterrador es que parecía que estaba devorando algo.

-Wow, tus dibujos si son aterradores pero tienen tu toque.- dijo el pelirrojo tomando la libreta y notando cada aspecto del dibujo con asombro.

-No es mucho, digo están mejores las obras del director de el cadáver de la novia, el extrañó mundo de Jack y pues otras mas aunque el me dijo lo mismo ja –

Nathaniel volteó a ver ahora más asombrado a Álex no creyéndose lo que oía.

-Tu…¿Conoces a ese director?-

-Pues, lo conocí hace un año cuando fui de visita a ver a mis primos de México, había una exposición y conseguí pases para que me autografiada un libro.-

Nathaniel estaba sorprendido, ese director era de los pocos mexicanos que le gustaba, pero cierta morena estaba molesta por lo que veía. Al parecer esta vez Alex si iba a proteger a alguien en iba a revelar todo rápidamente, pero no lo iba a permitir.

Luego de que Alex le platicara un poco de sus gustos a Nathaniel ambos empezaron a poner atención a la clase la cual está vez era de historia, y valla que era un tema que le gustaba a Álex y Lila iba a aprovechar para decir sus historias sacadas de su mente.

-Ok clase, hoy hablaremos sobre lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Chernóbil, ¿Alguno sabe sobre este tema?.- pregunto con alegría madame Bustier mientras al menos 5 jóvenes entre ellos Alex y Lila alzaron la mano.

-Ok mm Lila tu primero.-

Lila orgullosa se alzó mientras se aclaraba la garganta para decir algo que si fuera Pinocho su nariz estaría más larga que cualquier cosa.

-Bueno una vez fui de viaje ahí y según vi sus niveles de radiación siguen estando muy altos pero me dejaron pasar para ver qué tan altos.- dijo como si nada la morena mientras casi todo la veían admirando la pero un resoplido los hizo poner su atención en Alex.

-Alex, ¿Algo que quieras decir?- pregunto con calma la maestra mientras ahora era el pelinegro el que se ponía de pie y suspiraba un poco.

-En realidad no puedes entrar directamente al área de Chernóbil donde hay más radiación sin protección o no puedes ir a ciertas zonas, si es verdad que varias zonas tienen radiación y otras no tanto, por ejemplo el hospital donde tenían a los bomberos ahí sigue su ropa que tiene demasiada radiación y pues para acercarse a otra zona cerca del reactor es imposible ir, también está el hecho que recientemente instalaron una especie de domo en el núcleo que aún sigue expuesto para que no saque radiación pero eso solo duraría 100 años si mal no recuerdo.-

Ante eso dicho todos se sorprendieron menos lila que apretaba sus puños molesta, iba a volver a alzar su mano pero Max se le adelanto para continuar lo que dijo su compañero.

-Max adelante.-

-Como dice Alex es verdad, apenas hace menos de un año instalaron el domo porque su nivel de radiación seguía siendo muy alto y según los cálculos de ese tiempo toda la radicación iba a seguir por al menos 1000 años o más, si lo ponemos en algún ejemplo es el equivalente a cientos de millones de radiografías el nivel de radiación.-

La maestra estaba orgullosa de ver cómo sus alumnos participaban más el nuevo alumno que ella pensó que sería penoso así que con todo lo que dijeron sus alumnos empezó a dar el tema. Sin notar como Lila veía con odio a Álex y este solo volteó a verla y de forma muy discreta le mostró el dedo medio para luego poner atención a la clase.

Bueno eso no era nada, solo era un error de cálculo pero en el receso todos la admirarían y podría inventar cosas para afectar a Marinette.

Ya luego de unas horas de clase sonó la campana del receso y Alex salió junto a Marinette, Chloe y Adrien y detrás de ellos salieron Alix, Juleka, Max y Rose los cuales iban a hablar a Marinette de alguna forma u otra, y Lila se había quedado con sus demás compañeros que la estaban "cuidando" ya que aún seguía mal de su rodilla luego de que seguía mal desde que Marinette supuestamente la empujo.

Mientras en la zona de los casilleros algunas personas estaban hablando, corrijo, explicando unas cosas a Álex sobre Marinette.

-Haber si entendí, ustedes bola de _pendejos_ le creyeron a una chica como Lila cuando conocen más tiempo a Marinette, y ahora luego de que escucharon como ella me amenazó nuevamente a mi y a ella quieren que la disculpe ¿Es broma?-

Rose estaba escondida detrás de Juleka algo asustada como estaba Juleka,pero ella casi no lo demostraba, Alix estaba sería pero aún así tenía miedo de la mirada han fría del chico y Max solo acomodo sus gafas algo incómodo.

-En realidad nos sentimos así luego de que por no creerte fueras expulsada Marinette. Y ahora que escuchamos eso que te dijo nosotros nosotros, lo lamentamos mucho no sabíamos que hacíamos.- dijo apenada Alix mientras ahora Alex la veía un poco más serio, pero no por que se disculpara, si no por enterarse que Lila había hecho que expulsaran a Marinette.

Decir que Alex estaba molesto era poco, estaba furioso, pero debía controlarse por su bien ya que no quería volverse un akuma. Y bueno por Marinette que estaba junto a él mientras Adrien la sujetaba de los hombros para calmarla ya que parecía que le iba a dar algo.

Y es que luego de enterarse de que algunos de sus amigos luego de que lila la amenazara y poco a poco empezará a cumplir su promesa le dijeran de repente "hey ya sabemos lo que te hizo esa mentirosa" no era algo sencillo de digerir.

-Sabemos amm sabemos que es algo tonto.-empezó a decir aún asustada Rose recibiendo una mirada muy seria del pelinegro pero ella siguió hablando aún con su miedo. -Pero queremos ayudar, ya fue suficiente con que n-nosotros le creyéramos a Lila cuando ella culpo a Marinette.-

Marinette quería decir algo pero nada salía de su boca, así que Alex al fin iba a usar sus cartas contra Lila, esta vez no iba a cometer el error que cometió con su novia ni con su amigo.

-Ok si de verdad quieren ayudar hagan esto, finjan que aún apoyan a Lila.-

/-¡¿Qué!?-/ preguntaron todos los presentes viéndolo ahora como si este estuviera loco queriendo decirle cosas como que estaba loco y que esas eran tonterías pero el siguió hablando.

-Lila les seguirá diciendo pendejada y media de Marinette, así que hagan esto, cada que empieza con eso graben lo que puedan.- dijo sacando su celular como si quisiera mostrar algo. -Cada día Lila inventara cosas de Marinette lo se porque como saben me hizo lo mismo, conmigo primero invento que según la acosaba luego que la molestaba por internet y al final que quise agredirla fue hasta esa mentira que todos me creyeron, porque por mucho que me enoje, por mucho que quiera golpear a alguien me controlo. Así que graben y no dejen que ella sospeche nada.-

Todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon de Lila pero afirmaron con la cabeza listos para poder defender a su amiga. Esta vez no iban a caer en más mentiras.

Y mientras ellos planeaban eso Chloe vio a Álex sujetando un poco su mentón e imaginándose lo con el traje de Queen bee, corrección, el traje de King Bee que merecía tener para tomar su lugar con pollen.

Luego de planear algo sencillo para delatar a Lila todos se fueron para comer a la cafetería. Pero en cuanto ellos se fueron Nino y Alya entraron al área de los casilleros sin antes ver si había alguien.

-Ok no hay nadie.- dijo con calma Alya entrando junto a Nino y en cuanto cerraron la puerta, Trixx salió junto con Wayys y ambos kwamis veían a sus portadores algo decepcionados.

-Hey dude ¿Qué sucede porque tan serio?- pregunto Nino intentando tocar al kwami verde pero este se alejó suspirando con tristeza.

-Joven maestro, se que esto será doloroso, pero me acabo de dar cuenta bueno Trixx y yo que no pueden seguir siendo Rena Rouge ni Carapeace.-

Aquello sorprendió a los dos chicos y estos iban a reclamar pero Trixx se pone frente a Alya que cubría su pecho donde tenía el collar.

-¿Por qué dicen eso? Hemos ayudado a Ladybug hemos ayudado a todos incluyendo a Lila y….-

-Y has demostrado como cambias una amistad por puras palabras que deseas oír.-dijo con tristeza el pequeño zorrito mientras la pelirroja se quedaba muda. ¿Cómo que cambiar una amistad? No es como si se refiriera a….

-Trixx si hablas de Marinette no es lo que parece, ella ella está celosa y ella solo a dañado a Lila nosotros solo queremos ayudar.-

Trixx solo negó con la cabeza y vio a su ahora portadora a los ojos con una gran tristeza que hasta a Alya le dolió.

-Lo lamento, pero eso es justo a lo que nos referimos.-

-Ambos demostraron que creen unas palabras falsas a permitir que su amiga les de una explicación.- comento con tristeza ahora Wayys mientras se posaba frente a Nino el cual estaba muy triste por lo que decían ambos kwamis.

-No es así, ambos apoyamos a Marinette pero ella luego...ella ha sido muy ruda con Lila y ella…-

Sin que ninguno lo notará ambos kwamis retiraron los Miraculous de los chicos rápidamente haciendo que estos se sorprendieran. Solamente se alejaron a la ventana llevando en sus manos las joyas mientras ambos chicos estaban aún en shock y se quisieron acercar para hacer razonar a los kwamis.

-Trixx porfavor, porfavor no me hagas esto. – Trixx le dolió la forma que se lo decia y solo volteó a verla sujetando con más fuerza la joya.

-Piensa en tus acciones joven Cessaire- y sin más que decir salió por la ventana que estaba algo abierta.

Wayys volteó a ver igual a Nino y solo negó con la cabeza saliendo con Trixx para que ambos fueran con el maestro. Sin notar como ambos chicos se quedaron algo dolidos y pensativos por lo que dijeron los Kwamis.

**otro capítulo mas, ok, se que lo de wayys y trixx es algo inesperado pero quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de todo, no que se enterarán por ladybug lo que sucedia con sus antigüos portadores.**

**por cierto lo de Tim Burton si fue verdad vino a México pata una exposición y si daba autógrafos en un libro...pero no pude ir y quería ir aaah!**

y** otra sorpresa parece que pronto aparecera King Bee o quien sabe.****y si ya se son las 3 de la mañana y yo subiendo esto, pues perdon pero ahorita me llego la inspiración y apenas acabe esge capítulo asi qje perdon si quedo horrible.****sin mas que decir además de que acepto consejos y sugerencias nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo bye bye. **


	12. Conociendo algunos aliados

Luego de planear que hacer para que Lila se delataras a si misma el grupo de chicos se separó, Alex se fue con Marinette y Adrien, Chloe se fue con Sabrina, la cual también ya sabía la verdad, pero estaba muy triste consigo misma porque Chloe ayer la regaño por creerle a esa mentirosa.

Pero eso no importa ahora.

Alex se había sentado junto con Adrien y Marinette en la cafetería mientras los tres chicos notaban que casi todo su grupo estaban cuidando a Lila mientras escuchaban que casi todos decían lo mismo.

"Te traje esto para que te sientas mejor" "te traje también esto para que no te esfuerces" "¿Cómo te sientes Lila?" por favor no se rompió la pierna solo se "lastimo."

Pero bueno Lila logro engañarlos y era obvio que harían eso.

-_No mamen_ si de verdad estuviera mal ni podría caminar o estaría cojeando como mínimo- comento molestó Alex mientras tomaba algo de jugo y noto como Marinette suspiraba triste mientras tomaba un pequeño croissant que había llevado para comer viendo a sus compañeros con algo de tristeza.

-Desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada con tal de que nos crean, créeme lo intente y termine siendo expulsada.- aún recordaba como sus amigos la vieron desilusionados creyendo puras mentiras y ella se sentía aún dolida por eso.

Alex no esperaba eso dicho por Marinette y escupió su jugo empezando a toser un poco para no ahogarse.

Adrien y Marinette se preocuparon y se acercaron a el golpeando levemente su espalda, pero Alex solo negó con su cabeza y movió un poco su mano aún tosiendo.

-No….no hagan eso, no sirve conmigo.- ambos chicos dejaron de hacerlo y Alex se calmó un poco respirando un poco y vio que Adrien se sentó aún viéndolo preocupado mientras Marinette solo le sobaba la espalda.

-Calma estoy bien ya.- Marinette se calmó al oír esa respuesta y se sentó junto al rubio pasándole un pedazo de papel a Álex para que se se limpiará. Alex lo tomo y sr limpio un poco la boca para luego ver a Marinette algo serio.

-Explicame eso de que te expulsaron. ¿Cuándo sucedió?-

Marinette se sorprendió por la forma en que el le pregunto algo serio pero solo tomo aire y empezó a explicar con calma.

-La semana pasada, Lila metió las respuestas del examen que realizamos a mi mochila, me acuso de haberla empujado de las escaleras y aparte dijo que según yo le robe su collar.- dijo Marinette aún triste mientras Alex solo veía de reojo a Lila la cual parecía gozar de como la admiraban y la protegían.

-¿Cómo fue que te dejaron volver?- Alex empezado a comer un poco de lo que había llevado que eran como burritos pero parecían muy tiesos y tenían algo verde con blanco encima.

Marinette iba a decirle lo que dijo Lila pero Adrien se le adelanto para confesar lo que el hizo.

-Yo le dije que dijera la verdad.- ante esa respuesta los dos chicos presentes se sorprendieron pero le permitieron seguir hablando.

-Lila había convencido a mi camarógrafo y a mí padre para que tuviera una sesión de fotos conmigo, le dije que dijera algo para que Marinette volviera y a cambio podía tener la sesión conmigo para que dijera por primera vez algo real.-

Marinette estaba boquiabierta, no se esperaba que Adrien hubiera hecho eso.

Y Alex solo lo miro algo serio mientras empezaba a comer lo que traía.

-Mira Adrien, hiciste lo correcto al querer ayudar a Marinette, pero ella seguirá mintiendo y cada mentira será o más realista o menos realista, por eso debemos ver qué hacer para que ella sola se desmienta o minimo hacer que deje a Marinette.- comento señalando con la mirada a la azabache.

Ambos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza pero aparte de pensar que hacer, había algo que los estaba matando de la curiosidad.

-Alex, una pregunta algo tonta.- pregunto Marinette viendo lo que tenía en manos el pelinegro.

Alex vio a Marinette masticando un poco de su comida y solo hizo un sonido de pregunta causando que ambos chicos se rieran.

-¿Qué estás comiendo?- pregunto ahora un poco apenada Marinette creyendo que le diría algo pero Alex solo se tragó lo que tenía y les acerco un poco su traste en el que traía su comida.

-Son _tacos dorados de atún a la mexicana_, pueden probar uno si gustan traje muchos.- comento con una ligera sonrisa. Y ante esa forma que lo dijo tan amablemente cada chico tomo uno y notaron que tenía algo verde y debian admitir era un verde muy llamativo que parecia pintura.

Pero bueno no perdían nada con probarlo, así que sin más que pensar le dieron una mordida a lo que le ofrecieron.

Pero se arrepintieron porque luego de darle esa pequeña mordida empezaron a sentir que la boca les estaba ardiendo.

-Alex, ¿Qué tiene esto?- pregunto algo nervioso el rubio mientras empezaba a sentir que poco a poco ardía más.

-Aah pues salsa, solo que esta la hizo mi tía y ella le pone más chiles que otra cosa por eso se ve tan verde.-

-¡CHILE!-preguntaron ambos chicos mientras buscaban entre sus cosas algo para tomar para calmar todo. Alex se sentía algo apenado por no haberles dicho pero, bueno él pensaba que aguantarían y no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa mientras les ayudaba a buscar sus bebidas.

Y mientras eso pasaba no notaron como Lila los veía con cierto odio, ya se encargaría después de eso. Por ahora prefería ser el centro de atención por su "pierna lastimada."

Luego de ese incidente de los tacos y tener unas horas más de clases fue hora de la salida, Alex había salido junto a Marinette y Chloe, ambas iban a ir a ver a alguien y Alex solo iba a la salida a esperar a que lo recogieran.

-Entonces, vas a empezar a planear que hacer contra cierta chica hoy, ¿Dime qué tienes planeado?- comento algo sería Chloe siendo seguida por Sabrina la cual aún seguía arrepentida pero solo un poco ya que Chloe la había disculpado.

-Debo decirle primero a alguien que conozco, me apoyara y es todo.- dijo algo serio Alex y sin que ninguno lo notará una gran bestia los estaba viendo desde lejos, para ser específicos más a Álex mientras dos personas junto a la bestia, una de esas personas sonreía un poco y solo dijo una palabra.

-_Corre con el_\- dijo en español para que la beahia entendiera y dicho esto la bestia se fue corriendo contra Alex al estar cerca de el dio un salto quedando sobre Alex, el pelinegro solo vio a la bestia a los ojos está solo se dispuso a atacarlo ya que lo veía gruñendo como si fuera a morderlo.

-¡Alex!-gritaron las chicas ahi presentes y la bestia empezó a atacar a Álex...con su lengua ya que empezó a lamerle toda la cara. Y por su quieren saber la gran bestia era un perro San Bernardo muy peludo que conocía bastante bien a Álex.

-Ya basta **Laisha** me estás llenando de baba- dijo el pelinegro sentándose mientras acariciaba a la pequeña perrita San Bernardo que conocía muy bien y solo volteó a ver a Chloe y Marinette sonriendo un poco. -Tranquilas, está es Laisha es la perrita de mi novia.-

-¿Tu novia? Pero ella no está, ¿O si?.- dijo confundida Marinette y Chloe iba a decir algo pero una voz femenina las interrumpió.

-Perdoon por interrumpir pero yo estoy aquí.- ambas chicas voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron de ver a una chica algo alta con uniforme que consistía en una falda azul marino, una camisa blanca con un logo y un chaleco de mezclilla negro. Y al lado de ella estaba un chico que se veía muy serio e igual venía en uniforme pero en su caso el vestía un saco azul oscuro que estaba abierto dejando ver su camisa blanca y tenía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro casi negro.

-Y yo pensando que no iban a venir.- dijo Alex colocándose de pie y se acercó a la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras al chico lo saluda de puño y luego de eso volteó a ver a Chloe y Marinette que estaban boquiabiertas y Alex solo aclaro su garganta.

-Chicas estos son los chicos que Lila también hizo su vida un infierno, mi novia Aby es decir la dueña de la mini bestia.- comento acariciando a la pequeña San Bernardo que solo ladró un poco acostándose boca abajo. -Y mi amigo o bueno el mejor amigo de Aby, Jason.-

-_Mucho gustó-_ dijo alegre la pelirroja y el chico de al lado solo sonrio un poco alzando su mano en modo de saludo.

**Yyy otravez historia salvaje a la 1:30 de la mañana...aah me quedo bien horrible lo se...en fin como vieron al fin aparecen mis otros Oc y solo afirmare algo, alex es mexicano y digamos que estara basado en clmo soy yo, aby esta basado en mi amigo...mejor amigo...y ella es española y por ultimo jason, este a petición de mi mejor amiga, el será ruso...si ruso me falta un apellido para el.****la parte de los tacos si, hay una salsa verde que usan mas chiles mi mama la provo una vez, y la pequeña san Bernardo ella igual sera importante y no el nombre no es inventado porque si, asi se llamaba mi perrita y solo dire un pequeño spoiler o bueno algo para que se den idea de algo que hara Lila mas a futuro y provocará un akuma dificil de vencer...¿que tan cruel puede ser alguíen para culpar una perrita inocente de que la "ataco"?****diganme que creen que pasará con Laisha y Aby contra Lila. o otra cosa, estiy pensando hacer una Historia feligette bueno al inicio sera felix x ladybug basada en un comic, y solo dire iniciara con una carta, y estoy pensando en subirla para ver que tal y también empezar un especial de Halloween porque pronto se acerca asi que no se, que opinan? pero bueno, sin mas que decir ademas que acepto consejos y correcciones nos leemos a la proxima uwu**


	13. Arrepentidos

-Hola je- saludo algo tímida la azabache ya que a simple vista ambos c-chicos se veían muy rudos y algo intimidantes. Pero no era así, Chloe solo los saludo haciendo un simple movimiento de su mano.

-Asi que tu eres ahora la víctima de la bruja esa, estoy segura que le gana hasta las brujas de Hansel y gretel.- comento con burla la pelirroja ganando una mirada desaprobatoria de sus amigos, pero lo que dijo e hizo después hizo que ambos se calmaran.

Ya que con calma se acercó a Marinette poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros con una ligera sonrisa.

-Calma, sabemos lo que es estar en tus zapatos, los tres. Y por eso yo te doy la palabra que te ayudaré.- aquello sorprendió a Marinette que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Aby sorprendiendo a todos.

-Muchas gracias, no se imaginan lo horrible que ha sido.- dijo algo triste y Aby solo le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y Jason se acercó a ambas chicas colocando una mano en el hombro de Marinette.

-Escucha, no te conocemos mucho. Pero a Lila si ya abrimos sus malditos trucos, así que haremos lo que podamos para ayudarte.- Marinette noto que el estaba serio pero sintió cierto alivio en esas palabras. Pero de repente la pequeña San Bernardo vio a la puerta de la escuela empezando a gruñir un poco llamando la atención de Aby.

**-Laisha ¿Qué pasa mi amor?-** pregunto con su claro acento español pero cuando vio a la dirección que estaba gruñendo su mascota está frunció el ceño y tomo la muñeca de Marinette viéndola con una sonrisa forzada. Cosa que sorprendió a todos, menos a Jason ya que sabía cómo se iba a poner su amiga y mucho menos a Álex ya que el veía con cierto desprecio a Lila, más al ver que salía junto con Alya y otras chicas que eran de otros grupos.

-Vamos mejor a otra parte a hablar de que te ha hecho ella.-

-Podrían ir con nosotros.- comento una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear a ver se sorprendieron de ver a Luka, junto con su hermana, con Rose, Alix y Nathaniel el cual estaba algo cabizbajo.

-Luka, que sorpresa verte aquí.- comento Jason sorprendido pero noto como más chicos salían para ir con Lila cosa que lo hizo enojar un poco. -Mejor vámonos de una ves.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y estaban dispuestos a irse caminando pero Aby no iba a aceptar que se fueran a pie.

-Esperen, aquí en la vuelta de la esquina está el coche que nos trajo a Jason y a mí, vamos ahí.- y dicho esto sujeto la correa de su mascota, pero no pudo decir más porque al oír la palabra coche Laisha empezó a correr siendo seguida por su dueña que intentaba seguirle el paso.

-No Laisha espera.- dijo Alex empezando a seguirlos y los demás sólo empezaron a reír por como era la cachorrita.

-Vamos, yo los guío.- dijo algo serio Jason y empezó a caminar siendo seguido por Luka y los demás, las que se quedaron atrás fueron Marinette y Chloe pero antes que Marinette diera un paso Chloe la tomo de su muñeca y se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo.

-Ya encontré una persona digna para pollen.- aquello sorprendió a Marinette h volteó a verla pero luego del asombro sonrió levemente y solo susurro una simple frase.

-Dile a Ladybug más tarde.- y dicho esto se fue corriendo tras los demás mientras Chloe y Sabrina iban al coche de la rubia, y nadie noto como Alya los había volteado a ver algo pensativa, por las palabras que había dicho el pequeño Kwami.

Tal como había dicho Aby había un coche o mejor dicho una camioneta en la vuelta de la esquina y al haber sujetado a su perrita aby se acercó del lado del piloto diciéndole unas cosas en español al conductor para luego voltear a ver a todos con una ligera sonrisa.

-Todos cabemos, solo deberás dar las indicaciones para llegar Luka, así que pasen..- todos se quedaron confundidos pero no sé negaron, pero debían arreglar algo, debían ver cómo se acomodarían todos. Pero Aby era buena en acomodar personas más cuando venía su perrita, así que fue sencillo.

La camioneta era bastante grande así que en la parte trasera iban Alix, Nathaniel y Rose y Luka, en la parte de el medio iban Jason, Marinette y Alex y al frente iban Aby el conductor y obviamente su perrita que estaba con su cabeza asomándose por la ventana con su lengua de fuera.

Apenas iban conduciendo pero Luka dijo algo con lo que todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Aby, se que sonara como queja pero estoy aburrido.- dijo el de mechas azules algo apenado y de ahí le siguieron otros.

-Es verdad, podrías poner música porfavor – dijo algo sería alix y Rose le siguió algo emocionada.

-¿Podrías poner música que sea alegre por favor?- y ante eso aby solo soltó una risa y conecto su celular en modo Bluetooth a la radio y se la paso a Álex que volteó a ver a los demás con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aceptare sugerencias de canciones- dijo acercandoles el teléfono a lls que pidieron música y entre los 3 estaban viendo que canciones tenía la pelirroja , las cuales eran varias, pero no sé esperaban que Nathaniel también se acercara a ver y entre todos escogieron una que esperaban a a todos les gustará.

Al haber escogido una llamada one more time le regresaron su celular a Aby está solo sonrió volteando a ver al camino mientras empezaba a cantar en voz baja, a diferencia de Rose que había empezado a cantar a todo pulmón para que después se le uniera Alix, Luka, y así sucesivamente se unieron todos para cantar menos Jason que estaba más metido en el libro que tenía en sus manos.

Luego de un par de minutos habían llegado al barco de la familia Couffine y todos empezaron a bajar de la camioneta. La última en bajar fue Aby la cual solo se acercó a su chófer para pedirle que regresara por ellos más tarde y solo se fue con los demás dentro del bote de los Couffine.

Al estar dentro Luka dejo las cosas de Juleka y Rose en su habitación pero no esperaban que Madame Anarka llegará con algunas proviciones y viera a muchas personas ahí reunidas.

-Valla parece que hay una reunión por aquí.- la primera en acercarse a saludar fue Marinette y luego los demás. Ya luego de unos minutos todos se encontraban en la sala comiendo una cuantas botanas.

-Haber si entendí.- dijo alzando la mano Aby pero aún haciendo eso su perrita le robó una papa. -Entonces Lila le ha hecho no se que cosas a ella.- comento señalando a Marinette. -Y ustedes le creyeron hasta hoy que le oyeron amenazarla, ¿Es broma?-

-Por desgracia no.-dijo Nathaniel algo cabizbajo y solo tomo aire para luego voltear a ver a Marinette. -De no ser por qué Alix me dijo lo que paso te seguiría molestando, y lo lamento Marinette.

-Igual lo lamento.-dijo algo triste Rose y sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Marinette sorprendiendo a la azabache. -Lo lamento Marinette.

-Todos lo lamentamos.- dijo algo sería Alix y Juleka solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza aún algo apenada.

-Chicos acepto sus disculpas pero aún así me dolió lo que hicieron, pero no me enojare porque de no ser porque supe que Lila mentía desde un inicio hubiera caído en sus engaños como todos.

Todos le dieron la razón a Marinette pero Jason llamó la atención de todos tosiendo un poco y tomo aire para ver a Marinette.

-Alex nos dijo que te explusaron por culpa de ella, ¿Qué dijo ella o que hizo para que volvieras?

-Bueno ella en realidad dijo que tenía un problema que la hacía mentir y bueno con eso me permitieron volver.- explico Marinette bajando la vista y sorprendiendo a todos porque no esperaban que ella dijera eso.

Todos voltearon a verse arrepentidos por haberle creído a Lila pero el primero en hablar fue Luka.

-Es increíble lo cruel que llega a ser ella, y pensar que ella iba a cambiar.-

-Espera espera, ¿Tú la conocías?- pregunto incrédula Alix.

-Nosotros ya la conocíamos, nos hizo la vida imposible a nosotros también.- explico Aby que intentaba alejar a su mascota de Rose la que parecía encantada de que la pequeña cachorrita quisiera jugar con ella.

-Pero no tiene sentido algo.- dijo algo serio Alex cruzando sus brazos. -Ella dijo que tenía una enfermedad que la hacía mentir, su director debió pensar en que eso era ilógico, si tuviera una enfermedad así debería ir con un experto. Las enfermedades que conozco que podrían causar eso serían esquizofrenia, transtorno de identidad múltiple o mitomanía, y creo que eso es lo que ella tiene.

Todos vieron algo confundidos a Álex por la forma tan sencilla por así decirlo que explico eso, pero aún así le dieron la razón.

-Tienes razón, si en verdad tuviera eso entonces deberían hablar con sus padres y decirle.- dijo con cierta calma Rose pero Marinette solo sujeto su mentón pensando en lo que dijo Alex.

-De hecho si, debería hablar de esto con mis padres y decirles que hablen con los señores Rossi.-

-Aun si no sirve nosotros estamos para apoyarte Marinette.- dijo con más ánimo Nathaniel y le siguió este Jason.

-Todos nosotros, si queremos desmentir a Lila debemos hacerlo juntos.

Y así fue como todos empezaron a planear la forma de explicarle a los padres de Lila todo lo que deberían saber de su hija, esperando que ese plan sirviera por ahora.

**ok ya llegue con otro capítulo y enserio siento que esto ya me esta quedando mal.**_Plagg: di lo que quieras pero a muchas personas le esta gustando._**aaah! tu cuando apareciste?!**_Plagg: soy tu conciencia, asi que no te pongas asi que seguro a muchos le gusta clmo va quedando esto._**aaw enserio? que liiii...solo me apoyas para que te regalen queso y con cada capítulo que haga tengas mas queso?**_plagg: aaah...en fin esto es todo asi que dejen review dejen unos quesos y consejos para la chica que esvribe esto...dejen quesos!!!_**hijo de...kwami sabia que planeabas algo con quesos!! **


	14. Buscando apoyo

Luego de pasar una hora planeando que le dirían a los padres de Marinette cada quien había vuelto a su casa gracias a la amabilidad de Aby y a su chófer que daba algo de miedo como el chófer de Adrien. La diferencia es que este daba miedo por estar muy serio y su mirada parecía que planeaba mil y un formas de matarte sin dejar evidencias, pero Aby aclaro que solo era serio nunca haría daño a menos que fuera necesario, y con eso se referia a que la lastimaran a ella o alguien de su familia y el tuviera que intervenir.

La última que estaban llevando a su hogar era a Marinette, Aby y ella se encontraban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, Marinette estaba revisando unos diseños que tenía mientras Aby escribía en una libreta unas cosas mientras su perrita acostada en la parte delantera junto al chófer.

-Marinette.- empezó a a hablar la pelirroja para romper el silencio algo incómodo que se había formado. -Te daré un pequeño consejo.-

-Dime, soy toda oídos.-

-Si tus padres hablan con los padres de Lila, te recomiendo que hablen con su padre, el a diferencia de su madre si haría algo para controlar a Lila.- dijo sería la pelirroja volteando a ver a Marinette la cual estaba algo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto confundida Marinette y Aby solo tomo algo de aire para después recargar su cabeza en su asiento.

-M-mi madre fue a hablar con el director de mi escuela y llamo a los padres de Lila, todo por una discusión que casi llega a nivel de casi ir a los golpes.-explico cabizbaja Aby sin notar como Marinette había dejado su libreta de diseños para ponerle atención. -Lila habia editado una imagen en la que parecía que maltrataba a mi perrita y bueno todos empezaron a decirme cosas horribles y yo decía que era falso y bueno ella logro salirse con la suya casi al cien porciento

-Y ¿Puedo saber cómo edito la imagen?- pregunto nerviosa la azabache y Aby solo la vio de reojo y luego posó la vista en la ventana apretando un poco el puño de su mano izquierda.

-Uso como base un vídeo que subí a una historia de mi instagram y en el vídeo Laisha empezaba a atacar mi pie pero yo lo alejaba, pero ella tomó esa imagen en la que alejo mi pie y parecía que la había pateado.-

Marinette no se la podía creer y vio a la pelirroja y luego a la perrita que estaba moviendo sus patas traseras mientras dormía. Pero de solo recordar lo que hizo del mensaje se le hizo muy sencillo comprobar que Aby podría decir la verdad, así que decidió creerle.

-¿Qué hiciste para arreglar todo eso?

-Bueno, mi tío es director y yo en ese tiempo le estaba ayudando con una miniserie que estaba haciendo sobre problemas de adolescentes y todo eso, así que nos llamaron a ambos a una entrevista, y cuando menos me lo espere me preguntaron sobre esa imagen. Te lo puedes creer, bueno les tuve que explicar y les mostré el vídeo y ahí fue donde todos me creyeron.

Marinette vio sorprendida a Aby pero sonrió un poco al oír como ella se defendió con ayuda de su familia, antes que dijera algo escucharon un sonido como tos proveniente del guardaespaldas de aby y al ver ya había llegado a su hogar.

-Bueno pues gracias por el consejo aby, y gracias por el apoyo que me estás dando.-

-No es nada, solo cuídate de Lila y recuerda que al menos tienes unos amigos que te creen.- dijo con una ligera la pelirroja y Marinette solo le sonrió de vuelta bajando de la camioneta.

Luego de una leve despedida cerró la puerta y noto como esta se fue dejándola sola en la entrada de su hogar, mientras veía eso tikky se asomó un poco y vio a la azabache con una ligera sonrisa.

-Esa chica Aby tiene razón, deberías decirle a tus padres.-

-Tienes razón tikky, iré de inmediato.- y ducho esto entro corriendo a la panadería y al ver a sus padres tomo aire y lo soltó en una frase. -Mama, papá, ¿Podrían ayudarme con algo?

Al oír a su hija ambos adultos voltearon a verla y al oír que necesitaba ayuda decidieron saber que necesitaba. Pero valla que necesitaba la ayuda de sus padres, luego de atender a un par de clientes más y cerrar la panadería, la familia Dupain estaba sentada en la sala de su hogar.

-Marinette, lo que dices podría meter en problemas a tu compañera.- dijo algo apenada por lo que estaba diciendo su hija de una cica que parecía inocente. Pero Marinette se haría escuchar ahora sí.

-Mama, ella no es inocente para nada, ya provoco que me explusaran pero antes de eso me amenazo.- ambos adultos se vieron entre sí algo confundidos pero luego vieron a su hija algo preocupados.

-¿Tienes acaso pruebas de ello Marinette?- pregunto algo preocupado Tom cosa que sorprendió a la azabache.

-Pues no, pero enserio creerán que ella es inocente, ¿No me apoyaran?- pregunto algo dolida Marinette y su madre tomo su mano aún bajo la mirada de tristeza de su hija.

-Maronette, cielo si te apoyamos, pero no podemos acusar a una jovencita cómo Lila son pruebas.- dijo Sabine viendo como la mirada de su hija se volvía más triste, como si hubiera sido traicionada. -Debes entender que necesitamos pruebas para ello.

Marinette no quiso seguir oyendo más y bajo la vista alejando su mano de la de su madre colocándose de pie.

-Gracias por oírme. Iré a mi habitación.- y dicho esto fue a su cuarto ignorando como sus padres la llamaban preocupados. Pero por ahora quería estar sola.

Al llegar a su habitación está cerro la trampilla para que no la molestaran y al asegurarse que estuviera cerrada subió a su balcón sentándose en una de las sillas que tenía ahí.

-Marinette.- al voltear a ver noto que su kwami había salido de su bolsa. Y antes de decir algo esta la abrazo de la mejilla provocando que Marinette se sintiera algo tranquila y la abrazo como pudo. En ese instante solo quería algo de apoyo y ya. -Todo estará bien, confía en mí.

-Gracias tikky.- y abrazo más a la chica mientras está sonreía un poco y antes de decir algo más recordó el consejo que le dio aby antes de irse.

-_Te recomiendo que hables con el padre de Lila.- _

-¡Eso es!- dijo con algo de ánimo y bajo rápidamente a su habitación, se acercó a su computadora y la prendió empezando a buscar algo rápidamente en internet.

-Marinette ¿Qué estas buscando?- pregunto confundida la pequeña kwami al verla revisando el perfil de Lila.

-Aby me dijo que si quería hablar con alguien sobre Lila debía hablar con su padre.-

-Pero no aparece nada es más parece que te tiene bloqueada para ver sus amigos.- comento sentándose en el hombro de la azabache y Marinette solo suspiro con pesar recargando se en su silla.

-Tienes razón tikky, mejor dejemos esto y vamos con Chloe.- apagó su computadora y se puso de pie estirándose un poco. -¿Lista tikky?-

Tikky solo afirmó y escuchando las palabras de su portadora de transformó y está se fue directo al hotel donde vivía Chloe.

Mientras en el hotel Le Grand Paris Chloe estaba revisando su celular con el contacto que le había pasado Sabrina para conseguir información de Lila, el cual ya había conseguido unas cosas para ella.

Iba a seguir con su investigación sobre esa mentirosa pero escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación. Así que dejo su celular y fue a abrir la puerta viendo que Marinette estaba ahí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Chloe, vine a hablar sobre mm ya sabes.- y dicho esto saco de su bolsa un pequeño paquete de galletas. -Traje esto para que hablemos.

Chloe la vio algo sería pero luego suspiro dejándola pasar, le explicará de una vez su idea de quién sería buen portador de Pollen y lo que descubrió de Lila.

_plagg: es broma?! debias poner que sus padres la apoyaran!!_**lo se pero queria poner algo de drama, nunca puse que no la apoyan... por ahora siguen en duda que Lila sea mala**_plagg: pero porfavor porque debian dudar de las palabras de su hija!_**porque eso suele pasar con los padres...en fin espero que les guste y no me maten que ya tengo a esta rata que es capaz de hacerlo**_plagg: de eso y mas asi dejen reviews sugerencias y todo y dejen queso!!_**plagg no te enojeees...**


	15. Algo de la realidad

Ya había pasado unos minutos desde que Marinette llegó con Chloe, y antes de que si quiera pudieran hablar el mayordomo de Chloe para a llamarlas para que fueran a comer. Y eso hicieron, por eso ahora se encontraban en el restaurante del hotel esperando a que le llevarán un poco de comida.

-Entonces, dices que tus padres no quieren dañar a Lila, eso es un pensamiento ridículo completamente ridículo.- dijo Chloe cruzando sus brazos, pero Marinette solo estaba jugando con un tenedor que tenía ahí al cabizbaja.

-Lo se, les expliqué que Lila dijo que tenía una enfermedad pero dijeron que eso la afectaría, no se ni como sentirme ahora.- y bajo su vista algo triste notando como tikki la veía desde su bolsa algo triste.

Chloe saco su teléfono para mostrarle lo que había logrado investigar, pero en ese instante les llevaron su comida haciendo que lo guardará nuevamente. Así mejor las 2 chicas empezaron a comer dándole de forma discreta galletas. Mientras comían Chloe le decía de cierta forma a Marinette que todo se arreglaría, y con cierta forma hablo de Chloe ofendiendo a Lila y los que son iguales a ella causando risas de parte de Marinette.

-Te lo juro, esa mentirosa compulsiva merece un castigo digno, y que no se pueda salvar con dinero.-

-Tienes razón, pero mis padres no quieren aceptar que ella es mala y no se que hacer.- Marinette se abrazo a si misma y bajando la vista e iba a empezar a hablar de más cosas tristes, pero no eso no pasaría hoy.

-No Dupain Cheng hoy no te pondrás así.-chloe saco su teléfono y se lo paso mostrándole una foto de Lila con dos personas, una mujer que tenía un gran parecido a Lila y un hombre algo serio pero que estaba de traje. -Ese señor de ahí es su padre. Al parecer el es el que paga la educación de Lila pero ek no está enterado de nada de lo que hace su hija.-

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- pregunto confundida Marinette viendo la foto con mucha atención.

-Fácil, su madre al parecer paga con tal de que no salga nada de esas escuelas o mejor dicho que su padre nunca se entere. Según se está chica ha molestado a varios desde secundaria y…-

-Espera espera.- la interrumpió Marinette pensando que algo no cuadraba. -¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?- pregunto al fin la azabache, y es que la curiosidad le ganó no entendía como Chloe consiguió toda esa información en tan poco tiempo.

-Hay ventajas de tener a Sabrina como hija de oficial de policía, eso y le pedí a este Max que me buscará ciertas cosas sobre esa mentirosa.- la forma tan calmada en qué lo explico hasta le dio algo se miedo. -En fin, volviendo al tema. Me contacte con esa chica que fue víctima de bullying por Lila y otros compañeros suyos y me mandó esto.- sin esperar a que la azabache dijera algo más le arrebató su celular y busco entre unos mensajes uno en especial y reprodujo un mensaje de voz.

-_Mira, solo te contesto porque quieres al fin detener a esa mentirosa. Pero para ser honesta ni me acordaba de ella hace años que no pensaba en ello. -se escucho un suspiro como de queja y la chica continuo. -Lila fue alguien horrible, no solo me lastimó a mi, ella fue horrible también con mis amigos y llegó a nivel de amenazar con dañar a mi familia. Te la puedes creer mi familia, en fin. Luego de ello llamaron a hablar a los padres de la chica, pero solo fue su madre, y ek vez de hablar para llegar a un acuerdo solo pago, ¡Pago! Le pago al director le pago a mis padres para que fuera a "terapia" porque según su madre yo fui la que daño a su hija. En fin es todo con lo que podría ayudarte y espero puedas deshacerte al fin de esa mentirosa._

Y eso era todo lo que decía el mensaje, Chloe guardo su teléfono y Marinette estaba sorprendida. No esperaba que Lila fuera tan cruel pero, ¿pagar a una escuela para guardar un secreto? Eso ya era otra cosa.

-No puedo creerlo.- fue lo único que pudo decir la azabache cubriendo su boca por la impresión.

-Y eso no es nada, al parecer en otras dos escuelas también hizo lo mismo, o bueno quería hacer lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que casi lo logro en dos escuelas?-

-Porque la segunda escuela es en donde está o estaba este chico Alex. Ahí los padres de Alex y los otros dos chicos y ahí al fin fue su padre. Pero Lila hizo de las suyas y se "disculpo" y aceptaron entre comillas las disculpas con la condición que su hija no se acercara a ellos. Pero me enteré que se supone que Lila debía ir al psicólogo por eso pero mágicamente dejo de ir

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Descubriste esto por tus contactos o por tu padre?- dijo con cierta burla Marinette para enojó de la rubia pero se arrepintió un poco.

-En realidad de ambos, pero ya vimos a qué clase de persona nos enfrentamos. Ahora debemos planear como hacer que se descubra a si misma.

Marinette afirmó con la cabeza dándole la razón a Chloe, pero debían planear bien como hacerlo. Y después de comer revisaron unos contactos que le había pasado su contacto y encontraron el lugar en el que trabajaba el padre de Lila. Y valla sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que era un abogado muy conocido, tanto así que hasta el padre de Chloe.

-¡¿Trabaja con tu padre?!- pregunto Marinette muy sorprendida y como si lo hubieran invocado el padre de la rubia pasaba por ahí junto con su esposa y Chloe son pensarlo más Chloe se lanzó con su padre tomándolo de su traje.

-¡Chloe! Este comportamiento tuyo es ridículo completamente ridículo.- dijo la madre de la rubia.

-Papá dime ahora mismo de dónde conoces al señor Rossi- dijo Chloe ignorando a su madre y ambos adultos se sorprendieron al oír el nombre de uno de los mejores médicos militares, o bueno para el y su esposa lo era, ya que el les había ayudado cuando durante el nacimiento de Chloe a la misma se le enredo el cordón umbilical en el cuello y cuando se llegaba a enfermar muy grave el la había atendido.

-Chloe mi princesa, el es uno de los mejores médicos de París, bueno médico militar..- dijo confundido el alcalde y Chloe se sorprendió de oír eso.

-Espera, es el que luego saludas en tus eventos claro ya lo recordé ,papá en alguno de ellos, ¿El lleva alguna niña?- ambos adultos notaron que su hija estaba algo asustada o mejor dicho, algo alterada.

-Chloe no se que te pasa, pero no, el señor Rossi va siempre solo .- dijo Audrey y como si por primera vez se preocupara por ella se acercó a Chloe tocando su frente ya que Chloe ahorita tenía el ceño fruncido. -¿No te sientes mal Chloe?

-¡Lo sabía!- Chloe se alejó de sus padres dejándolos preocupados y fue a tomar a a Marinette del brazo. -Tu y yo vamos a ver al señor Rossi ahora.-

-Espera a dónde vamooo-y empezó a ser arrastrada por Chloe para salir con ella del hotel para ir a...a…-¿¡Papi donde trabaja el señor Rossi!?

En otra parte Adrien estaba revisando su computadora para hacer algo de tarea, pero en su mente estaba en otra parte ya que estaba pensando aún que se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que Marinette era ladybug, el que a ella la molestará Lila y aparte que al fin había personas que le creían.

-¿Pensando en tu novia cachorro?- adrien parpadeo y volteó a ver a Plagg que estaba al lado de el comiendo algo de queso.

-No se de que hablas-

-Es más que obvio que estás pensando en la chica de mi cocinelle.-

Adrien no podía negarlo y se recargo en su silla volteándola para ver el cielo claro casi nocturno que se veía attavez de su enorme ventana, y es que aún no podía olvidar la sorpresa.

-Bien talvez si, es que Plagg es muy lady es ella es la chica que amo y ella…

-Ella es solo tú mejor amiga, la chica que te ayudo a salir con Kagami y ah si la chica que has rechazado millones de veces por decirle que es sólo una amiga.- dijo Plagg comiendo de un mordisco si queso. Y adrien vio asustado a Plagg un segundo, ya que tenía razón.

-Pero Plagg, dije que amaría a la chica tras la máscara y eso significa que yo la amo a ella.

-No adrien.- lo interrumpió Plagg viendo a su portador con una seriedad que nunca le había visto. – Tu solo la amas ahora o eso dices porque sabes que ella es ladybug, pero no amas a esa chica, y ella se le rompería el corazón si tú llegarás y le dijeras "hey Marinette que crees se tu secreto y te amo oh si por cierto soy chat Noir."

Adrien bajo la vista pensativo y saco su celular poniendo su galería una foto en la que estaba el con sus amigos, e hizo zoom a la imagen para ver la cara de Marinette, y solo por esa vez penso que Plagg tenía razón, y no quería nada de eso para Marinette, el no quería romperle el corazón, pero se le ocurrió algo que pensó que sería lo mejor.

-¡Ya se!- grito asustando a Plagg y el kwami vio como el rubio se paraba de su silla yendo a sacar algo especial de una caja fuerte que tenía ahí y al tenerlo entre sus manos sonrió para luego ir a tomar una hoja de su escritorio junto con una pluma. -Si ladybug es Marinette entonces ella fue quien escribió está carta, y entonces puedo escribirle un poema respondiendo su carta.- contesto feliz empezando a escribir algunas palabras y luego rayando las al ver que no rimaban o que no decían lo que el quería escribir.

Plagg iba a decirle que no pero se detuvo, adrien quería hacer algo bueno para demostrar que amaba a Marinette y que podía amarla en ambas versiones. Y si ese era su plan pues el como buen kwami le ayudaría. Así que se acercó a adrien sentándose en su hombro y leyendo lo que había escrito.

"Tu hermosa cabellera color azabache tus ojos tan claros como el cielo, parece que veo una hermosa noche que había esperado con tanto anhelo. Tu sonrisa tan hermosa es muy preciosa para mí…

Adrien dejó caer su cabeza en su escritorio ya que no se le ocurría otra cosa, pero Plagg sabía que tenía un bloqueó pero adrien si tenía intenciones de enamorarse de la chica de tikki y lo ayudaría como pudiera.

-Calma chico, seguro tú inspiración para esa cosa llegará pronto, mientras descansa.- dijo Plagg acostándose sobre la cabeza de adrien y este lo vio con una ligera sonrisa para guardar la hoja en un cajón junto con la carta.

Para adrien todo estaba algo bien, pero Chloe y Marinette y bueno…el señor Rossi, no era así.

Chloe y Marinette había ido a un edificio que Chloe nunca había visto, y al entrar había una recepcionista algo mayor, pero que fue muy amable con ellas y les pidió que esperarán en una sala de espera, en la cual no había nadie más que la señora.

De una puerta salieron un par de niñas junto con su madre hbjn señor de piel morena con una bata, sospechaban que el era el doctor.

-Muchas gracias doctor, y lamentamos llegar sin cita.- comento la mujer guardando una pequeña hoja en sj bolsillo y el doctor negó con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

-No fue nada madamme, sabe que cualquier cosa puede contactarme a mi o a la señora Dolores-la mujer que salió con el le agradeció nuevamente y luego de pagarle salió de ahí con sus dos pequeñas sin antes despedirse de la mujer que recibió a Chloe y Marinette.

Al ver que no había nadie más que Chloe y Marinette el señor Rossi volteó a verlas guardando una pluma en su bolsillo.

-Mucho gusto señoritas, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles.- comento amable el señor Rossi, cosa que hizo sentir peor a Marinette, ¿Cómo alguien como el podría sería padre de alguien como Lila?

-Mucho gusto señor Rossi, yo bueno no me conoce pero vengo a hablar con usted, sobre sobre su hija Lila.- al oír el nombre de su hija, el señor Rossi cambio su sonrisa por una cara muy seria, cosa que sorprendió a todas las presentes.

-¿Qué hizo ella ahora?-

**plagg: ¡al fin! al fin salio este señor...espera porque medico militar?**

_aah fácil yo trabajd con uno y dije porque no ponerlo, asi que ya vieron la gran diferencia en como trata el padre de Lila a las personas y su hija_

**plagg: dime porfavor que en el proximo episodio saldra ella dime que la castigaran dime algo por el amor al queso!!!**

_solo dire que si a casi todo y que en el proximo veran un poco de mis OC'S, mas de jason y alex y talvez aby con adrien_

**plagg: espera vas a shipear a ella vok adrien?!**

_solo seran amigos...en fin ojala les gustara y gracias por tenerme paciencia el proximo capitulo estara pronto y ojalá y les guste como a mi le gusta escribir esto_

**Plagg: asi que son decir mas...nos vemos bye y tambien se despide mi queso **


	16. No todo debe ser malo¿verdad?

-¿Qué hizo ahora?- fue directa la pregunta que hizo el señor Rossi, las dos chicas se sorprendieron, hasta la señora Dolores. El señor Rossi noto al instante lo tenso que se puso el ambiente y aclaro su garganta un poco. -Pasen a mi consultorio y hablamos, mademoiselle dolores puede retirarse si gusta le pagaré como si hubiera trabajado tiempo completo.-

-Esta bien señor, y ojalá y resuelva este problema de su hija nuevamente.- el señor solo afirmó con la cabeza y fue a abrirle la puerta como un caballero y cuando su secretaria se retiró cerró la puerta. -Ok, pasen sin problema.- y empezó a caminar a una puerta siendo seguida por Marinette y Chloe.

-Señor Rossi lamento venir a molestar.-empezo a decir algo nerviosa la azabache pensando que era mala idea, no debió haber ido eso era una mala idea, se repetía en su mente, pero al ver como el señor Rossi abrió la puerta a lo que parecía una especie de oficina pensó que talvez…era momento de huir.

-Pasen, podemos hablar aquí con más calma.-ambas chicas se vieron mutuamente por un segundo pero luego entraron siendo seguidas por el mayor y este se sentó tras un escritorio acomodando unos papeles. -Lamento el desorden, tuve que buscar un expediente de último momento, por favor tomen asiento.-

Marinette y Chloe tomaron asiento frente el escritorio del doctor, Chloe se veía tranquila ya conocía a ese señor, bueno, casi ya que ella odiaba ir al doctor y usualmente la atendían en el hotel cuando estaba muy pero muy mal y apenas y sabía que pasaba cuando estaba así. Y Marinette bueno, ella era un manojo de nervios, no sabía cómo decirle al señor Rossi todo lo que su hija le hizo.

Ambas chicas vieron como el mayor se sentaba frente a ellas terminando de acomodar unos papeles, y al acabar las vio con algo de seriedad, pero no una que daba miedo.

-Entonces, dices que conoces a mi hija Lila, ¿Por qué querían hablar conmigo sobre ella?- pregunto con cierto tono de enojó y decepción, por su hija claro.

-Vera señor, su hija ella amm ella me ha estado molestando y haciendo cosas horribles.- dijo Marinette con cierto nerviosismo y el señor Rossi vio a marientte tomando aire mientras cerraba por un segundo los ojos.

-¿Y que clase de cosas le ha hecho amm señorita…?

-Marinette.

-Señorita Marinette, podría decirme que cosas le ha hecho mi hija.

Marinette tomo aire y empezó a explicarle algunas cosas que le había hecho, entre ellas o que ocurrió en el baño cuando la amenazó hasta lo de los mensajes que mando haciéndose pasar por ella para alejar a sus amigos. Al oír las horribles cosas que hizo su hija solamente paso su mano por su cara suspirando con pesadez. Le había dicho a su esposa que la debían llevar con su hermana que era psiquiatra, desde lo que paso con esos chicos Abigail, Alejandro y el otro chico que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Jason, fue suficiente para que la llevarán. Pero claro su esposa dijo que no era necesario.

-Lamento todo eso jovencita, crea me que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcancé para que Lila valla a terapia.

-¡Terapia! No señor lo que su hija necesita es más que eso señor- dijo furiosa Chloe pero Marinette intervino para calmar la situación.

-Desgraciadamente señor, Chloe tiene razón. La maldad de Lila ya llegó muy lejos, ayer antes de clases llegó un chico llamado Alex y nos amenazó a ambos, creo que talvez debería hacer algo más por ella.- comento apenada Marinette y el señor Rossi sujeto su mentón pensando lo que dijo Marinette.

-Tienes razón, mira jovencita la verdad lamento mucho lo que ha hecho mi hija y lo arreglaré, mi esposa también sabe que lo que hace Lila está mal pero Lila ella, logra manipularla jugando con sus sentimientos y aunque ame a mi hija y a mí esposa por igual no permitiré que siga haciendo eso.

Tanto Chloe como Marinette se sorprenden de lo que dijo el señor Rossi y solo se vieron mutuamente para ver si habían escuchado bien.

-Señor, ¿Lila siempre ha sido manipuladora?- pregunto al fin Marinette y el señor Rossi la vio tomando algo de aire.

-Eso no es tema para ahora, pero bueno, les prometo que hablaré con mi esposa de esto, y de ser necesario Lila tendrá clases en casa y deberá ir con un psiquiatra.

-Al fin un adulto que no es completamente ridículo. -dijo Chloe cruzando sus brazos. El señor Rossi arqueo una ceja ante lo dicho por Chloe pero solo se levantó para ir a un mueble y sacar de una pequeña caja una tarjeta y luego dársela a Marinette.

-Mi esposa por ahora está ocupada, pero si Lila vuelve a causar problemas o te hace algo malo, podrán marcarme, al final de cuentas tu padre señorita boueguas lo conozco bastante.

Marinette sonrió tomando la tarjeta y se colocó de pie guardando la misma en su pequeña bolsa.

-Muchas gracias señor, de verdad gracias por escuchar.

-No hay de que agradecer jovencita.- el adulto se acercó a la puerta de su consultorio y la abrió para cederles el paso. -Pueden venir también si gustan, díganle a la madamme dolores que vienen a verme por mi hija y ella les dará un espacio en mi agenda para hablar de eso rápido.

Ambas chicas agradecieron por última vez y salieron del consultorio del señor para ir a la limusina de Chloe e ir directo al hotel. Sin saber que el señor Rossi estaba tanto preocupado como molestó por lo que estaba pasando…nuevamente, así que sin esperar más tomo su celular y le marco a una persona que necesitaba con urgencia. Al escucha que contestaban tomo aire y lo dejo ir en una frase.

-Necesito tu ayuda con mi hija.

Adrien había ido a una sesión de fotos a último momento en el Trocadero, ya casi estaba anocheciendo y siendo honestos, ahora no estaba de humor para fotos.

-Adrien sonríe, imagina a mama con el espagueti-comento su fotógrafo y adrien solo tomo aire para empezar a posar normal. Apenas había llegado y ya quería irse. -Perfecto solo un par de fotos más y nos retiramos, si hubiera podido venir la señorita Lila habría sido mejor.

Adrien gruño en voz baja ante la mención de la italiana, iba a decir algo más pero de repente algo llama su atención, una chica con un vestido verde, chamarra negra, ambos igual de maltratados, y sin zapatos, corría como podía mientras dos sujetos la seguían con intenciones de atraparla.

-Bueno por ahora debemos hacer que sonrías si no tu padre…adrien ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto confundido al ver como el rubio corrió siguiendo a la chica a los otros sujetos, sin notar que otra cosa los seguía.

La joven chica tenía unas heridas en sus brazos y no traía un zapatos al igual que su pie derecho estaba vendado, pero quería huir costase lo que costase, volteó a ver y noto como casi la alcanzaban, no podía no quería volver con ellos. Pero en un instante tropezó con algo cayendo de cara contra el piso, se sentó y noto como sus perseguidor es se acercaban a ella y se arrastró alejándose de ellos mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos y como si fuera obra del destino chocó con una pared.

-Valla valla, pero mira que tenemos aquí.- el adulto tomo el brazo de la jovencita y esta le dio una patada en la boca del estómago y se levantó pero antes que pudiera irse el volvió a a la pobre chica ahora del cabello. -Has sido un maldito dolor de muelas ahora verás lo que tendrás por…-

-¡HEY!- un grito provoco que ambos voltearan a ver de dónde provenía y mientras menos lo esperaba un puño fue directo a la cara del sujeto haciendo que soltara a la chica. Cuando está fue liberada de su cabello se acercó a ella para revisar a la chica -¿Te hicieron daño?- la chica iba a decir algo pero, bueno…

-¡CORTE!-adrien confundido volteó a ver de dónde provenía el grito y noto un señor que se acercaba a el y a la chica algo serio. -Jovencito acabas de interrumpir la escena final de mi película.- dijo serio el señor y le ayudo al actor que fue golpeado a colocarse de pie mientras le indicaba que se fuera con los de maquillaje.

-¿Película? ¡Esto era una película!- pregunto alterado y al ver noto como se acercaban Nathalie y gorilla para intervenir por si acaso.

-Asi es Adrien.- dijo al fin la chica que sonrió un poco cuando vio su cara de confusión. -¿No me recuerdas?- Adrien negó con la cabeza y la chica empezó a reír un poco más. -Soy aby la chica con la que grabaste una voz para la película de ladybug.

Adrien al fin hizo memoria y recordó a la chica, solo que ahora traía el cabello cortó y algo rizado y también se veía algo maltratado, pero sospechaba que fue por su personaje.

-Ooh ya te recorde, lo lamento no te recordé o bueno no te reconocí por tu estilo que tienes ahora.- comento con cierta pena al verla tan, tan descuidada, porque tenía moretones en el cuerpo y en el rostro. Pero a la joven pelirroja no le importó y solo empezó a reír mientras sacudía el polvo de su vestido..

-Calma, nadie me reconocería si parece que me atacaron.

Adrien sonrió y noto como el joven al que golpeó se iba con el que parecía el director y eso lo hizo sentir me culpable.

-Lamento eso, pensé que era real y actúe por instinto.- mientras dijo eso el rubio se rasco tras la nuca apenado y Aby solo negó con la cabeza alzando su mano para evitar que siguiera hablado.

-No importa, de todos modos dentro de unas escenas más el recibiría una paliza, pero de mi parte e iba a ser actuado.-Adrien sonrió y Aby le siguió pero todo se interrumpió cuando una voz se escuchó.

-Ok deberemos tomar un descanso, Aby-boo ve a cambiarte porfavor.- comento el director y este siguió dando indicaciones de que los actores descansarán y revisar unas cosas con los camarógrafos.

-Espera, ¿Descanso?- pregunto adrien volteando a ver a la chica junto a el la cual se quitó una peluca dejando ver qué realmente su cabello estaba bastante corto pero no tanto era un corte lindo, tenía unos mechones de cabello rubios y otros los tenía castaños.

-Le diste un buen golpe al actor y si le arruinan una escena a mi tío el querrá hacer lo mejor para arreglar toooodo lo que es posible, eso o simplemente no quiere estresarse más solo por un rato.- comento lo último guiñando un ojo. -Pero por lo que veo tu igual estás ocupado-

Adrien se quedó confundido por lo que dijo pero al ver bien noto que su fotógrafo todavía seguía esperándolo, por así decirlo ya que ahora estaba hablando con uno de los camarógrafos que estaban filmando la película sobre en qué lugar había mejor la iluminación ay en qué ángulo y bueno muchas cosas. Adrien no quería seguir con eso pero suspiro con pesadez. No quería irse, aunque no conociera bien a la actriz le agradaba su compañía, era agradable ella hacia parecer que su trabajo era divertido aunque aveces aburría y el lo sabía.

-Parece que debo volver a mi sesión.

-Puedo posar contigo.- adrien volteó a ver a la chica confundido y noto como está sonrió un poco. -Ahora que es nuestro descanso puedo hacer cualquiera cosa, y puedo llamar incluso a mi amigo Jason que le gusta fotografía y podría ayudar.- comento con una sonrisa sincera que contagio a Adrien el cual igual sonrió.

-Podemos decirle a Nathalie y a tu padre para que lo hagas.- por un segundo Abu dejo de sonreír y bajo la vista aclarando un poco su garganta.

-Es mi tío en realidad.- comento algo nerviosa la chica y adrien se puso nervioso intentando arreglar su error.

-Oye lo lamento, si te puse incómoda yo yo no sabía y…

-Calma, todos creen que es mi padre solo mi novio y mi mejor amigo saben que es mi tío, mejor vamos a hablar con el.- comento aby con una sonrisa y fue directo con un señor alto de cabello y barba castaños con varias canas, iba vestido de forma casual ya que llevaba una camisa tipo polo negra y un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro. Ahorita ese señor se encontraba revisando algo con un camarógrafo hasta que sintió los brazos de su sobrina rodear su cintura.

-¡Tío Aiden!- comento feliz la chica y el señor no pudo evitarlo y se volteo a abrazar a su sobrina cargándola un poco, cosa que enternecio a adrien el cual al fin se acercó a ellos.

-¡Abybo!- dijo feliz el señor mientras bajaba a su sobrina despeinandola un poco. -Ahora tomaremos un descanso de una hora máximo, puedes llamar a tu amigo Jason a venir.

-Ese chaval está ocupado olvidándose de la existencia de está belleza.- dijo haciendo una pose un tanto…exagerada pero que le saco una risa a los presentes, fue en ese instante que el señor Aiden noto a Adrien.

-M-mucho gusto señor.- comento algo nervioso adrien al notar como el señor ahora lo veía algo serio y pensaba que le iba a decir algo o simplemente iba a sacar el cuchillo para matarlo ahí mismo por la forma tan seria de su mirada. Pero claro hablamos de alguien que exagera sus pensamientos como vivir en una isla con su princesa con un hámster llamado….

-El gusto es mío joven Agrestte.- comento el señor sacando de sus pensamientos a adrien. Al ver bien noto como este tenía ahora una sonrisa algo agradable. -He oído de usted, y no por sus modelaje si no porque mi sobrina me ha contado que usted actuó bien para chat Noir

-Aaah si, mucho mucho han dicho que actúe bien para el.- comento nervioso adrien ya que en realidad el era el primero que le decía eso

-Oye tío, ya que vamos a descansar puedo ayudar a adrien con unas fotos, juró que no tardaré y si tardo yo lavo todos los trastes que usemos hoy.

El señor pareció pensarlo sujetando oír un segundo su mentón pero luego volteó a ver a la chica con una gran sonrisa que transmitía un enorme cariño, o eso es lo que sintió adrien.

-Todos los platos y te toca bañar a Laisha está semana.

-Hecho.- y dicho esto la joven fue corriendo a un camerino y sin que lo notará su perrita la seguia, no noto en donde estaba solo noto cuando está entro con ella a su camerino.

Adrien noto como ellos se llevaban, y siendo honesto si parecían padre e hija pero Aby le dijo que solo era su tío, aunque a quien engañaba, con su tia amely se llevaba igual como si fuera su madre.

-Bueno, si ella se cambia podría comentarle a Natalie que ella nos quiere ayudar.- comento Adrien para poder sacar algo de plática. El tío de Aby volteó a verlo y luego vio en cierta dirección donde se encontraba Natalie esperando a Adrien con su mirada sería.

-Adelante, solo dime dónde es la sesión para decirle a mi sobrina.-

Adrien afirmó algo nervioso y fue con calma donde estaba Natalie…escuchando risas de cierto kwami que se burlaban de como ahora su cachorro parecía un gatito asustado con ese señor. Al llegar con Natalie le prehunto si no había problema en posar con aby, Natalie se iba a negar pero Adrien fácilmente le dijo que podía sustituir a Lila ya que según su camarógrafo necesitaba a una chica para que fueran mejores las fotos. Ante eso dicho Natalie lo pensó y solo afirmó con la cabeza sacando una sonrisa del rubio.

-¡Listo!-al voltear a ver Adrien pensó que era otra persona. Aby ahora vestía un overol negro, una playera blanca y unos tenis negros. Aunque fuera un atuendo sencillo se veía bien. Aby se acercó a Adrien y al ver a Natalie sonrió un poco. -Mucho gusto Madamme, soy Abigail.

-Natalie Sancour, venga con nosotros señorita para que nos ayude – y dicho esto empezó a caminar para ir a la sesión, adrien y Aby la seguían y fue que noto que Aby saco su celular para enviar un mensaje rápido.

-¿A quien le hablas?- aby volteó a ver a Adrien arqueando una ceja y nuevamente adrien se arrepintió y volteó la mirada. -Digo es que te vez muy feliz y yo quería sudo digo amm…

-Con mi amigo Jason y su novia, quería saber si andaban cerca para que ayuden.- contesto feliz la chica y adrien noto que estaba actuando como un estupido.

-Lo siento, seguro me veo ridículo hablando así verdad.-dijo nervioso el rubio pero Aby solo sonrió y se puso frente a él extendiendo su mano.

-Abigail Gonzales, soy actriz, tocó la guitarra y canto con mis amigos y medio se dibujar.- Adrien estaba confundido por como actuo la chica de repente pero sonrió y estrecho su mano con la de ella.

-Adrien Agreste, modelo, tocó el piano ocasionalmente, práctico esgrima y es todo.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y de repente empezaron a reír pero sus risas se interrumpieron al oír como los llamaban para la sesión, talvez fuera un rato inicio pero Plagg desde el bolsillo de su cachorro noto cierta chispa de amistad en esos dos, aunque apenas se conocieran bien oficialmente presentía que aquella chiquilla animaría al rubio cuando más fuera necesario.

_plagg: desgraciada! me dejas solo sin queso y con la duda de que paso aqui y solo apareces de la nada!!!_**...ok oara emoezar me mude y aun no van a instalar mi internet por esi me mori maldita rata!**_plagg: a quien llamas rata?!_**a ti a quien mas?!**_Sass: lamento que deban ver a estosss doss peleando, pero como ven adrien hizo una nueva amiga y essso parece y al padre__ de Lila ya sssabe la verdad de su hija y..._**hey dame mis dibujos!!**_Plagg: osea tienes tiempo de dibujar menos para alimentarme?! ¡Cataclism!_**plagg no!!!**_sass: bueno en fin, solo les deseamos todos felicesss fiestass y que le tengan paciencia a esta escritora no ha tenido tiemoo para mucho__plagg: nooo mi queso no!!!_**ahora sabes lo que yo senti maldota rata!!!**_sass: mejor detengo a esosss dosss_


	17. Comedia antes del drama

Al día siguiente las fotos que le tomaron a Aby y a Adrien fueron publicadas tanto en páginas de internet, cuentas de fanáticos de ambos de instagram, Facebook, Twitter y bueno muchas más y en las revistas habian sido publicadas. Varios al ver esas fotos pensaron que ambos hacian una gran pareja para fotos incluso dijeron que se veían mejor juntos que cuando esta Lila poso con el. Y bueno, solo diga os que a cierta chica no le gustó para nada que a ella no la llamarán para posar con el chico que debía ser suyo.

Lila llegó al salón y se sentó en su lugar hasta atrás notando como todos estaban ahí, solo faltaba la maestra pero su enojo aumento más ese día al ver como Marinette no estaba sola, con ella estaban Alex, Alix, Max, Nathaniel , Juleka, Rose y Adrien también. ¿Qué no había hecho que la odiarán? Bueno eso no importaba, mientras tuviera a menos de la mitad del salón con ella estaría feliz.

Mientras con el grupo que estaba con la azabache se reían de algo dicho por Alex, es que el es un "comediante" y siempre hace reír a todos con cualquier cosa que salga de su boca

-Entonces mi novia intento comer una caña de azúcar cuando mi hermana le invito ponche el año pasado y no la pelo solo la comía a lo bestia y desde ahí le puse el apodo de mi pequeña bestia - comento con una ligera sonrisa Alex escuchando a varios reír.

\--Valla viejo, tu novia suena que es muy genial.- dijo aún tiendo Alix y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

-Y lo es alix, ayer que pose con ella fue divertido las ideas que tubo para las fotos, son las primeras fotos en las que poso con otra persona que hacemos algo divertido pero a la vez con cierto profesionalismo.- dijo con cierta alegría el rubio y Alex volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y antes de que dijera algo, la maestra llegó y todos fueron a sus lugares, pero Lila seguía molesta porque la novia de ese maldito inmigrante como le decía a Álex que piso su pie antes que este llegará a su asiento y el tropezó con este para satisfacción de la morena, pero no tuvo suerte ya que Alex reaccionó rápido y puso sus manos en el piso antes de darse en la cara y se levantó rápido viendo con claro enojó a Lila y luego se sentó junto a Nathaniel.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, la única diferencia para Alex es que ahí no tenían dos recesos como en su antigua escuela y tenía un receso de casi una hora el cual le gustaría que estuvieran ahí sus amigos y su novia para hacer las tonterías que solían hacer.

-¿Qué hablaste con quién?- pregunto sorprendido Alex sentado con Marinette en lo que llegaban los demás comiendo un poco de espagueti.

-Con el padre de Lila, tu novia me dio el consejo y creo que hablara con ella o no se la verdad.- comento tímida Marinette al notar como Alex la veía sorprendido pero luego este paso su mano por su cabello soltando un largo suspiro para después morder un poco su labio y voltear a ver al patio.

-Pues, hiciste lo correcto ese señor debió poner a esa loca en su lugar hace años.

-No está loca, pero si tienes razón en eso debió ponerle un alto cuando empezó a notar como ella poco a poco empezaba a manipular a su madre como el me dijo.- Alex solo afirmó ante lo dicho por Marinette y antes de contestarlo ambos notaron como Alya iba directo con ellos para hablar con Marinette, pero Marinette no quería eso así que tomó sus cosas para comer y se puso de pie.

-Sa-sabes que mejor amm esperemos a los chicos en el salón no tengo ganas de comer aquí.-dijo Marinette nerviosa tomando a Álex del brazo sin notar como este se colocaba de pie con dificultad para no tirar su comida.

-Vale vam…

-Marinette espera- dijo Alya corriendo junto con ellos y antes de poder escapar está ya estaba frente a ambos chicos. -Marinette no te vallas, podemos hablar por favor, seguimos siendo amigas no puedes seguir ignorando me.

-Alya tú me ignoraste ese día que Lila fue akumatizada, no te importó si estaba adentro de la escuela o no. -dijo con cierto dolor la azabache y Alex solo puso su mano en su hombro intentando transmitir algo de apoyo.

-Vale vale, se que estuvo mal hacer eso pero que esperabas, estaba molesta por lo que hiciste de los mensajes y…

-Si solo me recordarás lo de unos supuestos mensajes que ya les dije que no envié para seguir pensando que es sólo mi culpa el que no te hablé, es mejor seguir así y darnos un tiempo separadas. - Marinette tomo aire y al fin volteó a ver a Alya que se sorprendió por ver a su amiga que la miraba con una seriedad que nunca había visto. -Hay personas que si me apoyan y hasta hice nuevos amigos que si me creen y antes de acusarme de algo investigan un poco para saber si es verdad, pero veo que tú no harás eso. Vamos con los demás Alex – y dicho esto se fue ignorando como Alya le gritaba que estaba exagerando las cosas y que porfavor la escuchará.

-Marinette porfavor.- dijo Alya ahora como súplica y al voltear a ver noto como Alex la veía con cierta seriedad que le molestó. -¿Acaso me dirás algo para burlarte?

-Solo me burló de mi mejor amigo cuando es algo serio, pero a ti te daré un consejo. Deberías investigar antes de decir que tú mejor amiga miente o te vas a arrepentir y será muy tarde para arreglar las cosas.- sin más que decir se fue con Marinette dejando a una confundida y triste Alya. Alya se fue con sus amigas sin saber que lo que creía fue un consejo en modo de burla de Alex en realidad era una advertencia.

Marinette entro al salón notando como estaban ahí Nathaniel, Alix y Adrien y se sentó junto con Alix soltando un gran suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la banca.

-Ya no soporto esto…-dijo apenas en voz baja la azabache mientras la pelirrosa pasaba su mano por su espalda intentando darle ánimos

-Ya ya muy pronto esa mentirosa se ahogara en sus mentiras ya verás.- dijo alix intentando calmarla y Marinette agradecía que hiciera eso.

Pero algo llamo la atención de los que estaban ahí presentes, y al vera la puerta notaron que Juleka, Rose y Max entraban riendo con Alex detrás de ellos.

-Y entonces el padre le dijo a la mesera "haber estúpidas no todas solos tus traemes unos miras mis dedos unos malparidas no que no voltens todas"- dijo el pelinegro causando otras risas de sus amigos.

-Valla no sabía que podías ser tan divertido Alex- ojo Rose limpiando una lágrima que se le escapó por reír tanto.

-Con mi hermana veo algo llamada stand ups y nos reímos un rato y hay uno que me da risa que es el que les acabo de contar.

-Deberias contarle eso que los hizo reír a Mari que ahora necesita reír un rato.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa Adrien mientras Marinette se acomodaba para voltear a verlo con un ligero sonrojo por el apodo que le puso Adrien.

Alex puso su dedo en su mentón pensando en que stand up podría hacer reír a Marinette y hasta que vio su guitarra que había llevado porque iba a ir a ensayar con sus amigos, fue hasta su lugar sonriendo y la saco de su funda para luego colgarla sobre su hombro para ir al frente de todos llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-Saben hay una canción de un wey que la verdad ni recuerdo su nombre, pero es bien **pinche** cursi y a la vez rara.- todos se rieron por la forma en que Alex exagero sus movimientos para explicar que tan cursi era la canción y este sonrió empezando a tocar unas notas para ver si su guitarra estaba afinada. -Pero bueno la canción en si es está y ahorita les diré el porque es rara.-

Alex aclaro su garganta y empezó a tocar mientras empezaba a cantar.

**_-~ Tienes que cuidar tus labios rosas que voy a besar …¡Si me provocas! Te voy a besar los ojos, te voy a tomar del pelo te voy a hacer llorar~_** y no jodan- todos se rieron por la forma tan repentina de interrumpir la canción de Alex y este siguió imitando al comediante que a él le gustaba. -Osea parece amenaza de muerte imagínense encontrar a un chico bien guapo de pelo negro y que práctica kickboxing…no yo obvio. -todos rieron cuando esté se hizo el tonto al decir eso y fue que noto que poco a poco llegaban sus otros compañeros y empezaron a ver su show improvisado. -Y que te diga, "te besaré como nunca te han besado" y la chica bien emocionada acepta y alza sus labios. Pero ahora imaginen que de la nada…-este señaló su ojo poniendo cara de sorpresa. -te empieza a chupar tu ojo y te saca de **pedo**.- todos los presentes rieron y este negó con su cabeza y siguió. -y luego dice te haré llorar, perdón si sonare mal pero así va el chiste, y dice te haré llorar y te tomaré del pelo….esto es cabello- sujeto un mechón de su cabello y noto a algunos riendo pero también noto que Lila lo estaba viendo con cierto odio pero decidió ignorarla. -Asi que de repente te besa el ojo y te toma del pelo de dónde o que pedo que pasó para que llores.- todos rieron y este terminó su pequeño show improvisado y se fue a su lugar oye si como varios aún reían.

Luego de que acabaran las clases todos estaban saliendo del salon junto con su grupo de amigos …me corrijo, casi todos salían del salón oyendo como Lila decía las tantas cosas maravillosas que había hecho mientras no fue a la escuela, mientras Marinette solo se reía de Las historias ir contaba Alex, que aunque algunas no tenían mucho sentido estaba segura que eran reales.

-Y el muy imbecil de mi no escucho que dijeron, "no alimenten a los avestruces"- dijo imitando una voz como de abuela enojada y está empezó a reír más.- y tome un puño de comida y lo acerque y de repente mi pico la mano, bueno, la palma de la mano. Desde ese día los avestruces son mis peores enemigos.

-Jaja aay Dios, eso no es nada Alex a mi una vez varias gaviotas me seguían en la playa por estar comiendo mis galletas- dijo Marinette con pena y al notar como este la veía de forma extraña se puso nerviosa y cubrió su cara con sus manos. -Aaah olvídalo no fue nada lo que oíste.

-Hey calma, al menos a ti te siguieron yo tuve que pelear con una por mis papas.- Marinette empezó a reír de nuevo y dejo de cubrir su cara para ver como Alex le sonreía con calma. Ambos llegaron a la salida sin notar como Lila los veía con cierto desprecio pero Lila sonrió con burla y pues abrió la boca.

-Por cierto alguna vez les conté que conozco a la chica amm como se llama Abigail, la chica que actuó junto a Adrien.

Todos se sorprendieron pero Alex se detuvo y volteó a ver a Lila con cierto enojó.

-Woow es increíble, no espera.- Alya no espero más y saco su teléfono para empezar a grabar con una clara sonrisa de emoción cayendo de nuevo en la mentira de Lila. -Cuentanis más de ella.-

Lila sonrió con orgullo notando como Alex la veía con claro enojó y Marinette la veía con cierta sorpresa pero también algo de enojó, sabía que había tocado un punto sensible de Alex así que decidió seguir con su mentira sin notar que unos tres coches llegaban, uno rojo del cual bajo kagami y al ver como Marinette estaba algo molesta se acercó a su amiga para ver qué pasaba, el otro era el de Chloe y el último pues….solo diré que bajo una perrita juguetona primero y luego su dueña.

-Ooh por dónde empiezo, Aby es tan cariñosa se nota que a cualquiera que sea el afortunado de estar con ella será feliz. También es una gran actriz, es más una vez casi actuó con ella en su serie. Pero no pude aceptarlo porque salí de viaje con mi familia así que decidí decirle a mi amiga que actuará en mi lugar.

-Valla eso es ser una gran…-

-Una gran actuación.- todos voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron más al ver a nada más y nada menos que la chica de la que estaba hablando Lila. Ka única diferencia es que ahora no iba con uniforme iba con un overol negro y una playera blanca de cuello. -Que yo recuerde, eso nunca paso.-

Todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho, bueno casi. Lila estaba molesta, ¿Qué hacía esa maldita chica ahí?, Marinette sonrió al ver que alguien si hacía frente a Lila sin miedo. Y Alex vio con orgullo a su pequeña bestia.

**al fin!! ahora sí a volver a morirme por otros meses**

_Plagg: nada de eso! cómo está eso que apenas apareces desgraciada!!_

**...me mudé no tuve internet en mi casa por dos meses, tengo que estudiar para me examen y tengo otras cosas ok!!**

_Plagg: si si pero mínimo me hubieras dejado mi queso;_

**sigue así y a la próxima destruyó tus preciosos quesos!!;**

_sass: bueno estoss dosss empezarán con susss peleadas, así que dejen Review y sugerenciasss de que quisieran que pasará en el otro capítulo _


End file.
